In the Skin of a Slytherin
by luckychicken
Summary: Draco's role in the war is becoming known and changing especially with the appearance of 'James'. set in Seventh year of Hogwarts. H/D slash in later chapters. disregards HBP and DH.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

summary: This story is a Draco-centric, Harry/Draco story. Set in their seventh year of school, it is time for Draco to tell the world that he wishes not to be involved in the war that is about to escalate to new heights. But with the appearance of 'James' that may not be possible.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic so I am very sorry if it not good and feed back would be wonderful. :) I hope people enjoy.

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter One- The Letter**

Draco sat at the slytherin table quietly observing and assessing his surroundings. He predominantly preferred to be at breakfast early before the crowd, morning was the time of the day Draco liked to allow his mind to wander and be lost in many different thoughts while at the same time discretely watching everyone else in the Great Hall. Now in his seventh year Draco had been selected as Head Boy, and he knew this was Dumbledore's great idea for house unity, believing that if the students of the other three houses realised that Dumbledore trusted and valued the slytherins then maybe they would not hate them so much and also it was for the slytherins to be valued as well and feel like they have just as much right as anyone else to be at Hogwarts. But the old man really was unnaturally positive. It had caused much chaos when others found out who their Head Boy was, especially from Weasley. And once again Draco was lost in thought at the breakfast table only to be jerked back to the present by the calling of his name.

"Draco! You should have woken us up we were all nearly late for breakfast" Blaise's voice interrupted his thoughts as his eyes focused on its owner.

"I see no reason why I should be your alarm clock Zabini." He replied coolly, he takes orders from no one. That had been a revelation of his over the summer after his fifth year once his father had been imprisoned, Draco did not want to end up inside Azkaban like his father and therefore had really thought about his involvement in the war and had decided that he would be neutral, following no one, he very much preferred taking control especially anything that involved his own life and future.

"If we were late for transfigurations McGonagall would have taken house points" Blaise recited the line he had perfected in their second year after Draco refused to do exact ally the same thing as this morning.

"But you are not late therefore no house points will be removed. You should sit and eat your breakfast Zabini, you have not won this argument for the past six years and that is not going to change today. Stop setting yourself up for a losing battle, although I do understand if you feel the need to deflate your ego once in a while. I will happily assist with that." Draco replied regally smirking at the end of his speech.

BlaIse then dropped into his seat gracefully with an act of petulance while carefully filling his plate and shot back, "yes I'm sure you would understand something like that because you must feel the need for ego deflation all the time mustn't you Draco? Otherwise you'd be floating up among the clouds with the size of your ego!" by the end of his speech Blaise had finished filling his plate and looked up to smirk back at Draco.

"Your humour amuses me so much Zabini that I cannot help but keep a straight face!" Draco responded deprecatingly.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." BlaIse grinned.

That was the end of their conversation. Draco went back to giving his full attention to the other people within the Great Hall. And made his usual observations, his slytherins talking quietly among themselves only portraying the expressions they wanted others to see, all slytherins were observant and often their conversations were on any changes among seating positions within the Hall. The Ravenclaws were either talking quietly to one another about some subject or other or were studying or just reading. The Hufflepuffs almost made him gag due to their joviality of such an hour of the day, and the whole house seemed to be in a big dIscussion, they did this every day and yet there was never an argument which seemed implausible to Draco and always had. Then there was the Gryffindors, only half were present at the table so far the other half were probably still in bed with a high probability of being late for their first class or rushing around frantically getting ready for what was left of breakfast. Draco could see both Granger and Weasley obviously disputing with each other in hushed tones that were probably loud enough for their surrounding friends to hear, Weasley had always had a too louder voice in Draco's opinion. But their precious Potter was not with them which was becoming quite regularity this year. Draco had only seen Potter attend about half of the meals so far, they were only two weeks into school but in the past the Golden Trio were hardly ever seen apart but this year something seemed different about the Chosen One.

At that point the morning post arrived owls swooping in to deliver their messages. While scanning all the people that had received letters checking if there was anything out of the ordinary Draco also kept an eye out for the family eagle owl assigned to deliver his messages. Draco spotted Zebulun almost immediately he also saw the snowy white owl of one Harry Potter fly through the window and thought that she would soon have to fly back out as her owner was not available to take his messages from her.

Zebulun landed elegantly upon his shoulder automatically holding out his leg for Draco to retrieve the parchment attached. Which he did swiftly and wordlessly making sure his hands were steady even if his heart rate had doubled. This was the letter he had been waiting for yet dreading. This one piece of the finest parchment available would hold his future marked permanently into its skin just like one was on his father's left arm just like one his father wanted to engrave in Draco's own left forearm, and it will be due to this letter that Draco's true involvement in the war will be known. Draco's face betrayed no suggestion to the emotions rolling within his body and mind, it remained an emotionless mask.

Zebulun promptly took off without a treat; he was never to feed at the Great Hall but would instead go hunting near the forest before flying back to the Manor where he would rest. Draco pocketed the letter; he did not want an audience while reading something so private. Once completely composed Draco looked up and found Blaise arching a questioning eyebrow and giving a look to Draco's chest where the letter lay. Draco gave him a pointed look which Blaise understood and dropped the subject.

"Drakie shall we go to transfiguration now? We are cutting time a little short you know!" Pansy's voice broke Draco out of his inner turmoil and brought him back to the Great Hall and Hogwarts.

"Pansy I have already told you many a time not to call me that it is Draco or Malfoy, they are my names and please stick to them and yes going to transfigurations would be a good idea now will you kindly remove yourself from my arm so that I may get out of my seat?" Draco questioned in a strained voice, why would she not understand that he had no concepts of being with her romantically and had no interests of pretending so that she could socially climb the ladder, it had no positive results for him and only meant he was then restricted with any romantic relationships.

Pansy did not reply to Draco although she did remove herself from Draco's arm although reluctantly so Draco was able to get to his feet and perfected his robes and checked his hair. The whole of the seventh year slytherins started towards the doors lead by Draco with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

As Draco neared the doors to the Great Hall he saw the Boy Who Lived petting his owl and apologising for his lateness trying to tempt her with the left over bacon pieces. Draco reprimanded himself for his lack of vigilance; he had not seen Potter enter the Great Hall as he had been too busy with his letter, what else had he missed? Forgetting his surroundings was dangerous and there were several slytherins that would challenge his leadership if he let himself slip too much.

As he walked by Potter Draco couldn't help noticing that the raven haired teenager looked far skinnier than he remembered and there were huge dark circles under his eyes. Draco hadn't gotten close to the Saviour since the start of the year any encounters with Potter could result in his Head Boy position being compromised. Now that he looked at his nemesis he could tell there was definitely something wrong and like the snake he was this intrigued him and Draco hated not having answers to anything that he was curious about and planned to find out what was wrong in the world of the Chosen One.

--

The rest of the morning went by reasonably uneventful for Draco Malfoy, there was the usual two or three class mates that were sent to the infirmary with minor injuries but nothing major happened. Draco sat down for lunch in his usual place at the centre of the slytherin table facing the rest of the Hall. Crabbe and Goyle sat either side of him and Draco made sure there was no room for Pansy to fit in.

"Draco, pass the apples please could you?" Blaise asked staring at the bowl of said items eyeing each one critically.

"How many times must I tell you that I am no house elf? I am not your servant Zabini either politely get one yourself or go without!" Draco answered in a disgusted tone offended by the link between him and a house elf.

"But they are too far out of my reach for me get them politely and I have not had an apple in weeks and they are the only food I wish to eat at this table." Blaise whined.

"Blaise do not whinge! And that is a lie you had an apple only yesterday so you can eat something else this lunch, preferably something closer to yourself." Draco scolded.

"I thought you'd never say it today!" Blaise quickly changed the subject picking up his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Zabini please explain yourself we do not all live on the same wavelength as you" Draco said and then muttered under his breath "fortunately"

"You haven't called me Blaise until just then so far today I thought I'd done something terribly awful but I had no idea what!"

"The most terrible thing you can do is be yourself and seeing as you do that every day there is nothing more so awful about you today than any other day I spend in your company!"

Blaise dramatically put a hand to his chest and said "ouch Draco that hurt! " Blaise feigned crying before turning more serious, "You're definitely in a bad mood today your usually more humorous slicing than today!"

"Am I not allowed to be in a bad mood on some days? Do I have to schedule with you when I can have a bad day?"

"Of course" Blaise said superiously.

"Awww Draco you're having a bad day? You should have told me, I would have made it all better for you." Pansy interrupted trying to manoeuvre herself around Crabbe to get her hand o Draco.

"And how would you have done that Pansy? You can't do anything to help me so get your grimy paws off me this instant" Draco snapped, he just wanted to be left alone. Pansy pulled her hand back as if she had been burned sniffed and then stuck her pug-like nose in the air before rising and leaving the Great Hall with her head held high.

"That might keep her away for a little while." Blaise tried to lighten the tone and ease the tension.

"you know Malfoy I always have wondered why you don't just go out with her it's not as if you're seeing anyone else and it would be so much easier" Nott's nasally voice cut in.

This caused Draco to sneer "I hardly see how it would be easier, she would be even clingier than now, and I wish for no romantic involvement with _her _at all."

Nott held his hands up in defeat quickly backing down and turning to the conversation between Daphne and Tracey.

Draco participated in no more conversations for the rest of lunch and spent his next lessons in silence, taking notes and doing everything teachers asked him to. During dinner the tension was thick enough to be sliced with a knife and soon after Draco went to his room after spending some time overseeing the common room.

--

Once within his room Draco took out his letter and sat at the end of his bed and braced himself. He sat and stared at the letter for long moments fearing what would be written within. Pulling out an intricately carved pocket knife Draco opened the seal on the back printed with the Malfoy crest. He carefully opened the folded parchment within after putting down his pocket knife.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I write this letter in confidence that you are well. I have not received word from you and I shall take this as positive rather than negative. The reason for my correspondence is to inform you that near Christmas we will be hosting a social party, if this coincides with school term dates I shall arrange with the headmaster to let you attend as it is a necessity due to the fact that there will be very important people attending that you are very much likely to be dealing with next year and your future to come with your involvement in the family business. The headmaster will know it is terribly important for your attendance due to you future marriage and therefore potential brides will be attending. I hope to hear from you soon son even if you feel your life has nothing remarkably interesting for us to hear about it is still useful to hear the ordinary things as well. I shall send more information on the social party in the following months when everything has been decided._

_All my love,_

_Your Mother, Narcissa Malfoy_

By the time Draco had read the letter his hands were visibly shaking and he dropped the parchment it slowly drifted to the floor. The letter was definitely written by his mother with her hints. This social party would more likely be an initiation ceremony with the important people being death eaters and the part about marriage arrangement had a dual meaning, also meaning his commitment to the family's beliefs.

Draco's whole body shook. This was it; it was his time to defy his parents and the Dark Lord. He tried to calm himself but it didn't work, he felt so alone; up until this point Draco had had the support of his parents the love of his mother and directions of his father but not when they heard his defiance against their beliefs, he would be an outcast not welcome back into the family.

He crawled under the covers and lay curled up in his bed trying to keep the chill of loneliness away. Never before had he felt so relieved to have a room all to himself this year. He lay like that for many hours willing sleep to take him but when it did he was plagued with fitful dreams.

--

**End of chapter one**


	2. Mysterious Guest

disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling not me.

Authors notes: summary of this story can be found in first chapter. Replying to review I actually don't really know what is going to happen yet and I know this is not very good but I shall figure it out. :)

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Two**

Draco arrived at the Great Hall the next morning unbelievably early, even for himself, this was due to his restless sleep and after waking for what felt life the hundreth time decided to wake up even if the sun wasn't going to start showing itself and casting light on this part of the world for another hour or so.

He sat in his usual seat in the middle of the Slytherin table idly coating his croissant with chocolate spread. Usually he did not let anything so unhealthy enter his body but this was an exception and some sugar may help him stay awake for the day. His mind was on the letter though. He would have to corespond to his Mother's letter quickly, his parents would be less suspicious if a reply was given soon. He would also have to be rather careful with his wording. When the chocolate came into contact with his tastebuds it was like heaven and he closed his eyes savouring the delicious, forbidden taste.

The doors creaked and Draco's eyes shot open to find the source of the noise. What he saw surprised him. The door opened slightly and who else but the Golden Boy walked through into the Hall. As soon as Potter noticed he was not alone his face became quite comical in Draco's opinion; with his eyes bulging slightly and his mouth open faintly. Their eyes connected and they looked at each other for a while before Draco rose a questioning eyebrow and the Boy Who Lived's cheeks tainted a faint red before he carried on walking to the Gryffindor table and scooped some porridge into his bowl.

Draco watched the other boy who very rarely brought the food up to his mouth to eat. The Saviour was soon leaving the Great Hall before anyone else entered. This made Draco even more curious about Potter but decided that he had more important things in his life at that particular time that needed prioritising although he would keep an eye out on the other boy for anymore strange behaviour.

It was not too long after that the other students of Hogwarts began to drift into the Hall for breakfast. Draco noticed that some of his Slytherin third years had taken two spaces usually occupied by fourth years. That could cause a stir amoungst the house and he noted to watched those two years closely for the following few weeks.

Soon the other seventh year Slytherins entered the Grat Hall with the exception to Pansy. This aided Draco's mood to brighten imediately. Blaise was soon sitting across from him with the rest of the year surrounding them.

"Morning Draco." He called brightly while dishing himself up with breakfast.

"Zabini," Draco replied, it had not been a good morning and Draco never shortened things down so therefore just stuck to Blaise's name with a small nod.

Blaise's eyebrows rose at the sight of Draco's breakfast. He silently questioned Draco but Draco was not going to answer him, especially not around such a crowd so therefore discreetly but pointedly shook his head once. And Blaise nodded in understanding.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly for the seventh year Slytherins, many having noticed the ingredients on Draco's plate and not wishing to be the victim of one of his bad moods. The only one who would usually talk to Draco in one of his moods was Blaise but even he was silent this morning. Draco did not really mind about this, he carefully watched the interactions between the third and fourth years, proud that they had not made a spectacle yet not expecting less. He would have to be in the common room that night. At that thought an idea came to him.

"Zabini," he called, Blaise's head came up to look at him from his breakfast questioningly. "when was the last time we held a competitions night in the common room?"

He asked, Blaise usually held this information for him and often planned these events. " the annual first night of school. Welcoming the first years."

" I believe we are in order for another then, it is already October. We shall have this month's one tonight then. Could you get the message around? I would like everyone present it is a tradition after all."

"And what shall we be playing?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow, it was very unusual for Draco to act spontaneously.

"The usual I think. Although there seems to be some tension between the third and fourth years so maybe not the very potent ones." Draco replied contemplating.

Blaise nodded showing that he had seen it too and had also taken a note of it. Slytherins were nothing if not observant, for to be sly and ambitious one must learn surveillance skills and listening is also crucial.

It was becoming very close to the beginning of their first lesson so the year stood as a whole and left together, talking about what should be played that night. It was one of the things most Slytherins looked forward to.

* * *

The morning went by uneventful for Draco and mainly involved taking notes and planning. He had come to a decision in History of Magic to send his response to his parents at lunch therefore being able to give his mind wholly to the sports that night.

That was why Draco sat at the table at lunch with a scowl on his face, repeatedly slicing his chicken while carefully choosing his words for the letter.

"I believe it's dead already Draco and if it wasn't given to you dead it sure is now so can you please eat it?" Blaise tried to joke but the only response he got was a sneer and even harsher dicing of the meat.

After more scowling and dicing of chicken Draco stood speaking to the whole, " I have something that must be done now. I shall see you all in transfigurations." Already walking with his head held high before he had finished the last sentence. Giving no time for the others to question him.

Draco sat by the window of the owlery. Really he should have found a quiet, empty classroom to write his letter, it definitely would have been better than this room. It smelt appalling with all the owl droppings on the floor, and the parts of mice that had only been halve eaten and the rest left to rot on the floor. There were also feathers everywhere. And then there was the screeching of some of the owls, did they not know they were supposed to be nocturnal creatures? Especially a small one that repeatedly flapped, excitedly around his head. Draco kept having to swat it away. But it was the view in this room that he enjoyed, it expanded out over much of the grounds and the quidditch pitch could be seen easily from here. that would be useful information to store when the other house teams were practising.

Draco decided he had spent enough time viewing his surroundings and tried to write his letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_I wish you are in good health and all things at the Manor are well. I am writing in response to your last letter and apologise for not contacting you sooner._

He paused here, that was his usual introduction with minor changes to the wording so needed no contemplation or thought, the rest would though.

_I shall await information on the celebration. I can understand my requirement to attend. I should like you to know that I wish to follow my beliefs in all business and both Father and yourself have taught me astonishingly. It would give me such satisfaction to be amoung such people as our business associates. _

_If this event takes place during my time at school please be assured that I shall work extremely hard and make sure I have not missed anything in my education, I realise that this year is particularly important for my future. _

_Your dedicated son, Draco Malfoy._

Draco reread the letter several times and was satisfied with it although not pleased. It was extremely hard to deceive to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy but he felt that letter was as good as he was going to be able to construct. His parents were prejudiced enough to believe that he was excited about joining the psychotic Dark Lord.

He did share some of his views with his parents about muggleborns taking away the tradition of purebloods and he understood why they felt like that, due to the fact that he was brought up in pureblood society and understood how muggleborns were not taught the traditions of wizarding society therefore these events could not take place at Hogwarts for instance. But Draco did not find it appealing to marry a second cousin, he had even heard of first cousins marrying. Incest did not attract him and can cause a lot of problems with the children being born so muggleborns were needed to carry on wizarding society. He was torn and that was why he wished to keep out of the war.

Draco soon sent off his letter watching the eagle owl fly off until it was too far away to be distinguished and then set off for transfigurations.

* * *

The buzz of the Slytherin table at dinner that night was electric. Word had spread about the events night and all were excited. Obviously this was kept to a minimal as they did not want to cause any others to be suspicious of them. Everyone from the other three houses seemed to believe that all Slytherins were in league with the Dark Lord and if they were excited it was probably due to an attack happening soon, unbelievable. Draco sat at the table feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from him that had been pulling him down for the past several days.

" I was thinking we should start with the money games Draco. How about you?" Blaise asked him.

" If you start with the money games you shall not be playing a great sum of money, people need to be eased into the atmosphere, especially the younger ones."

"that's true, what do you suggest we start with then?"

"Truth."

"You think people are more willing to give up secrets than money to start with?" Blaise asked looking sceptical.

"There are some who believe money is worth more than anything else, I wish to correct that view especially with the times we live in today. Tonight is about teaching and learning."

Blaise rolled his eyes, " yeah, teaching and learning, not pleasing and earning. We heard you the last time and the one before that."

The whole of Slytherin table was finished with their meals a lot sooner than usual ready to go.

* * *

The games began at seven thirty giving people time to finish their homework beforehand and would often go on until the early hours of the morning but Draco wanted to finish them early if others wished to play on they were allowed but if there was any cheating Draco would not be the one to sort it out.

At seven thirty Draco stood and called for attention the rest of the house giving him their full attention imediately.

"I realise that it is now half way through October and we have not had a games night since the initial welcoming of the first years. That is why tonight was a late notice and the room is not decorated as usual but I am certain some decorations will not affect your minds ability to play." Draco stopped as the door opened and allowed Pansy and a boy in.

His brows furrowed, Draco had never seen this boy before, not in his own house nor in any other and they looked about the same age, Slytherin robes were not that hard to come across. The boy had brown hair and from where Draco was blue eyes. His skin was almost as pale as Draco's own. He immediately thought of glamour charms, one of the other houses had probably become suspicious of them, well let them pretend to fool him, let them make a fool out of themselves for someone not of Slytherin would not be able to play well at these games. Draco smirked.

"How glad I am for you to finally join us." He called to the late parties. Draco's eyes connected with Blaise and Blaise shot a glance at the mystery guest and giving Draco a quizzical gaze, and Draco nodded acknowledging that he knew what he was doing. "Is everyone now present Zabini?" he asked.

"All accounted for yes" was the reply and he nodded, able to start.

"we shall play an easy truth game to begin with, for those of you that have not played this before I shall tell you what this game consists of. To begin with, each person shall take a drop of veritaserum, we shall play as a house for this game I feel so please remember we are playing with first years. Each person shall have a chance to ask a question and will also have to answer a question. Some may have more than one go. The objective is to tell the absolute bare minimum that you can, being evasive. Once you have had your go you can move on to another game or stay with this one if you wish." Draco and Blaise had already discussed this, Draco always asked the first question and he would ask Blaise so that if others didn't like this game he could set up others.

Blaise preferred playing with money anyway whereas Draco favoured games where he could get insights onto others personalities, their fears and their embarrassing moments, he found it very useful information for being the leader of Slytherin.

"Could I please remind all first years they must be in bed by nine and this progressing a half hour with each year group. This may be a good social event but there will be no awful grades due to this. And a good night's rest is always needed for a mind to work." He called set bedtimes had always been issued through the house of Slytherin a competitions night or not.

"Veritaserum is being distributed, you shall be given one drop, if you do not take it there are enchantments in the room that shall make you glow red." Red had been the decided colour as it was the opposite of green therefore seen easily and also many associate it with Gryffindors.

Everyone was soon given their dose Draco being the last, ready to start. Once the chatter had died down Draco began.

"Blaise, would you tell us about the time you thought worms were the most delicious spaghetti you had ever eaten?" Draco smirked as Blaise scowled, Draco often reminded him of this but he found it hilarious and so did most of the first years, usually relaxing them into the game.

"I was three at the time. I also thought Draco was a girl." Was Blaise's answer. The first and second years burst into fits of giggles and Draco glared at Blaise. " Felton" Blaise shouted over the crowd to a first year boy with mousey hair. "why were you screaming the other morning?"

"There was a mouse in the dorm room, but I didn't know it wasn't real." First years were always bad at these games but over time they get better. The game went on like this for quite some time with mainly First years being questioned and many soon left to play the game Blaise had set up. Meaning that Blaise was beginning to get quite a few winnings.

"Draco," Draco turned to where his name was being called and found it was the mysterious guest and Draco silently berated himself for not hearing this new comers answer, he could have found out a lot by it. He scratched out Hufflepuff as none of them would have asked him a question when none of his own house had. "I wish to speak with the Dark Lord are you planning on meeting him soon?"

Draco swallowed. That was a question usually silently agreed to be forbidden. Technically there were no rules but the Dark Lord was a touchy subject for all Slytherins and many people in other houses too. Draco thought that the mystery guest was likely a Gryffindor, Ravenclaws would have realised all subjects on the war were not talked about. But this question had been asked in a strange way, _I wish to speak to the Dark Lord?_ It sounds as if there is a traitor amoung the Lions but who? That would have to take more thought for now Draco had to answer before he spilled out the complete truth.

"I have no reason to speak to the Dark Lord." That answer could be taken both ways, he had no reason because he was not in league with the creature, and also he had not been assigned anything by the Dark Lord. "what is your name?" he shot back quickly.

"James." Was the simple reply. He could not think of any Gryffindor with the name James. And the game went on with Draco sat, in his high backed chair above the rest, lost in contemplation.

"Draco." A voice sung and he knew before facing her that it was Pansy. "who in this school would you most want to kiss?" her face looked eager, longing, malicious and ready to kill all at the same time. Draco rolled his eyes, she would pick this question, again, it was such a juvenile question.

"Anyone but you Pansy." He replied effortlessly. Causing her lips to curl into a sneer and run from the room. He rolled his eyes again, she seemed determined to have a relationship with him and it was not going to happen. The only reason he had gone to the Yule ball with her was because she kept pestering him and she could dance although barely.

* * *

The truth game soon ended after that and many people had split up for the money competitions. Blaise joined Draco by the fire in his usual chair. They sat quietly watching the goings on around them for some time. There was quite a lot of competitiveness between the third and fourth years but nothing out of hand.

Draco glanced at the clock, the first years had already been sent to bed and it was now time for the second years to retire for the night. " could all second years please finish what they are doing and head to their dormitories you must be there in ten minutes." He called to the room at large. There were many grumbles as unhappy second years trudged to their dormitories.

"so who do you think it is?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco understood immediately.

" I believe they are a Gryffindor. Said they were called James but I cannot recall anyone with that name in either of the sixth or seventh years in _any_ house."

"hmmmm. Neither can I. And this was said under veritaserum? That's quite a slippery Gryffindor there then. I haven't been able to pick up on any individual body language either. You don't suppose it's an adult do you?"

"No adult can get into Hogwarts and why would a teacher glamorise themself?"

"Talking about me?" a voice whispered in Draco ear and he whipped his head around to stare into ocean blue depths. The brunette then came into full view of both of them and plonked himself down on a couch nearby. " I feel very flattered you know." He grinned.

Both Draco and Blaise stared at him in utter bewilderment. Draco soon snapped out of his state of shock. " Who are you?" he demanded.

"I've already told you I am James under veritaserum what more do you need?" he cocked his eyebrow in question.

" why are you here then?" Draco asked, changing his questions feeling that the other would not get him very far.

"why would I not be?" the other questioned pointing at his Slytherin tie.

"You're not one of us snakes." Blaise intoned. His brows creased together in trying to figure out who this was. Draco would have said something about this and getting wrinkles but not when there was a stranger in their territory, especially a Gryffindor.

"Who said that? I may have the mind of a snake even though I don't have the heart of one." And still there was an infuriating eyebrow raised as if mocking them.

That was some very useful information, mind of a snake. Obviously not a Ravenclaw, although these riddles were rather good. That sentence made Draco even more certain that they had a lion in their ranks.

" Well you have not proved to us that you have the mind of a snake." Draco was trying to get a reaction out of their mysterious guest.

"Yes, I came over here for business not an idle chat." The lion replied. This took Draco aback abit but he kept his composure, the brunette may have the upper had at the moment but he wasn't going to show that.

"Pray tell what this business is."

The lion leaned in slightly as did Blaise but Draco made no attempt at moving if this person wanted to prove he had the mind of a snake very well if so then he would be under Draco's leadership not the other way around.

"I thought you would be the best one to get this information from, seeing as you are the unofficial 'Prince of Slytherin'." Draco made a face at the title. He had never liked being called that, at least their mystery lion had not included the 'Ice' that some do.

"I cannot tell you if I am the best candidate for your informer if I do not know what information you require or should I say wish for." He said coolly not only did he not like the title the lion had given but he was nobody's messenger. "Also my position within Slytherin is official enough though I am not the 'Prince'"

"I'm sorry to offend you." That line showed that this person was not of total Slytherin origin. "I wish for information on who within Slytherin has definately sided with that of the Dark Lord and who may side with Dumbledore."

Draco couldn't help his eyes bulging slightly. If he had thought the question earlier had been intrusive and against imaginable laws this was many times worse than that. Draco did not know who this mystery person was so did not know which of his snakes he would be betraying and that was against another set of unwritten laws. One snake does not reveal another to that of any other person living outside of Slytherin. Yes, Slytherins were competetive with one another and used one another but only within their own house. Outside their common room they stood as one, Slytherin had always been the house that was outcast by the others so the had to form close together.

What this lion was asking him to do was unimaginable. If he were caught doing this he would be cast out from his house. He had already sent the letter to his parents informing them that he would stand by his beliefs, going against the Malfoy name. To go against Slytherin as well? That would cause him to have many enemies, many enemies that could do him a lot of harm.

Blaise had been just as silent as he. Most likely having the same thoughts flash through his mind. He looked at Blaise who gave him a quick, hardly visible shake of the head.

"Do you realise what you have just asked of me?" Draco asked his voice so low it was almost a growl.

**End of Chapter Two**

Author's notes: yes it is probably very easy to guess who the mystery lion is but Draco doesn't know people in Gryffindor's middle names. Bit of a cliff hanger here. I hope to get the next chapter out in two weeks.


	3. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money from this.

A/N: very sorry for this being so late. Will try to do the next chapter quicker. Again my apologies.

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Three- The Exchange**

"_Do you realise what you have just asked of me?" Draco asked his voice so low it was almost a growl. _

His grey eyes flashed, like silver daggers set to kill, in anger. It took Draco all of his self control to keep himself composed. Those blue eyes of their mystery guest went comically wide and it was a while before the lion was able to talk, obviously shocked by Draco and Blaise's reaction, who sat next to Draco like a stone statue and his eyes as cold and deadly as the Arctic Ocean.

"wait," the lion called, "you had not let me finish." Although he said he was not so forth coming with ending his speech.

"well out with it then." Blaise snapped.

"I wish to have access to the common room , although as you can tell I am able to get in I am not welcome here unless allowed by you, you are the leader after all Draco." Although rushed at the beginning the last part came out as a slight purr. Well Draco had to admit this Gryffindor knew where Draco's weakness lay. If their lion was on his knees begging that would be even better but that was not Gryffindor style so he knew that would not have happened.

"And why should you be allowed in to spy on us? Why do you think I would accept this? What would you offer in return be? That does not mean to say I have accepted in the slightest." Draco was curious, as always, he liked to know the answers to everything and surely if this Gryffindor they claimed to have at least an infinitesimal amount of Slytherin within them they should realise that no one in this house did something out of the kindness of their heart, they did things for their own benefit.

"Erm....." not a good start there little lion, "I would offer you protection." At that Draco laughed. It had not escaped his notice that the Gryffindor had only answered Draco's last question but he let it slip for now.

"And why would I need your protection?" Draco sneered. "As you have already pointed out I am the leader of Slytherin, there is no one here whom I need saving from, I am no Damsel in Distress." This earned a snort of amusement from the brunette.

"I never thought you were Draco." Laughter lacing every word. But it was soon replaced by a look of seriousness and there was a quick flicker of the eyes to Blaise who sat silently listening to their conversation, and then those piercing blues were looking straight into Draco's own. Draco could they were trying to make a point to him but couldn't understand what, it had something to do with Blaise. An eyebrow lifted on the Gryffindor's face and again a pointed look at Blaise, Draco's heart sped up. Surely the Gryffindor couldn't know something that Blaise didn't about Draco.

The Gryffindor lent in close to Draco. He didn't stop until the sides of their faces were touching and Draco could feeling his breath ghosting over his ear, Draco suppressed the urge to shudder. "It's not the people within Hogwarts that I wish to protect you from, no it's your parents and their acquaintances that I would protect you from." There Gryffindor whispered, Draco froze. "You don't want to bow down to the Dark Lord do you, Draco?" the only thing with Draco that was still functioning was his heart which seemed to be beating so hard and he was sure the few sixth and seventh years left on the other side of the room could hear.

While Draco was playing a game of musical statues, alone and without the music, the Gryffindor had pulled his face away so that he was sat as before. Blaise was sporting a confused, quizzical face; looking between the mystery guest and Draco. Draco snapped out of his frozen stance, although no less worried, and watched as the lion stretched like the feline he was and stood walking with confidence towards the common room entrance.

"Good evening, Draco, Blaise" he called over his shoulder accompanied with a smirk before he left the room.

Draco stared after him for some time. Blaise raised an eyebrow in his direction but Draco shook his head; to dumbfounded to speak. It was not long before Draco went to his room for the second consecutive night of restless sleep.

* * *

Two nights of very little sleep were showing slightly the next morning with the bags under his slightly bloodshot eyes so Draco had reverted to using a glamour the morning after. As he sat at the Slytherin table silently spreading copious amounts of Strawberry Jam onto his toast Draco was all the while repeating what the Gryffindor intruder had whispered to him last night. The rest of his house had noticed what was on Draco's plate and had left him be. Blaise had not entered the Great Hall yet, it was unusual for him not to have arrived with the rest of the seventh years.

Draco was shocked to realise that when the owl post arrived he had an owl land on the table beside his uneaten breakfast and hoot at him. It was not Zebulun but a school barn owl. He cocked his head to the side but smoothly reached out his hand to take the letter attached to its leg.

"Does Draco have a secret admirer?" Blaise's amused voice sung as the owner of the voice dropped into his seat with a grin stretched across his face."

"shut up Blaise." Draco muttered darkly. Not only had he had two nights bad sleep but Pansy was in hearing distance and knowing her if she thought it was from a secret admirer Draco would lose his letter to the purple nailed clutches of an envious, spiteful Parkinson.

He was rather intrigued with the letter. Very rarely did Draco get letters other than from his parents and even then he could usually tell who it was from by the handwriting. Draco searched his brain for any recollection of this messy writing, but nothing matched. The capital 'M' on Malfoy and also the 'f' were rather distinctive but Draco could not remember any one close to him having this kind of handwriting, he placed it in an inner pocket for later inspection where he could check for any enchantments, especially any that could be harmful.

"well your comebacks just get more and more creative Draco." Blaise called.

"That's because the nonsense you come out with Blaise is ever more inspiring." Draco replied dryly.

"One must have a rather inventive mind when having a conversation with you."

"yes, and one must be mad to be able to be in close proximity with you for extended lengths of time, that is why I make my leave now." Draco said as he stood ready to leave the hall.

"I'm so proud Draco, confessing such a thing must be so painful for you. It's ok I think your ego was big enough before that that statement didn't inflict lasting damage." Blaise cried jovially to Draco who was already halfway between him and the Door.

"I rest my case." Draco called and could hear Blaise's laugh as he left the Great Hall.

* * *

The rest of the day went on accordingly. Draco always found the banter between Blaise and himself helped with stress relief. It kept other darker thoughts from suffocating him and gave the pretence that everything was in perfect order. Draco had realised a long time ago that it was the same for Blaise, it kept them from having to speak of any pressing problems and things with more meaning. Slytherins did not do emotions; that was the same with emotional conversations.

After dinner Draco was sat at his desk with his letter in front of him. He had performed many revealing and detection spells. All had come out negative. So, feeling like there was no other reason not to open the letter, with his pen-knife in one hand, the dragon on the handle constantly moving , he picked up the letter and sliced one length of the envelope. Placing the knife back in the drawer Draco then took out the folded parchment out of its cocoon.

Unable let his curiosity starve any longer Draco unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I had a lot of fun last night. Thank you for allowing me to be present at your games evening, it is greatly appreciated. Although I enjoyed it I found it rather unproductive. I realise I left without receiving an answer from you but then I thought you would appreciate some time to think the exchange over. But I do need your answer rather soon. Whatever you decide please meet me in the charms classroom on the third floor on Sunday at 9pm. I think it is in both our best interests that we agree to this exchange. I shall await your answer. _

_Yours sincerely_

_James._

Draco reread the letter to make sure he had read correctly. After the awful conversation they had last night this person still believed he had a chance for Draco to agree with him. But then again the Gryffindor did seem to know about him. That annoyed Draco, that information could be used for blackmail. What happens if this was a spy within the ranks of the Dark Lord? Draco would be dead within the week that the news was found out within the Death Eater circle. But then he was going to tell his parents anyway at the party so what was the difference?

* * *

After Draco had sat lost in thought for over an hour, repeating the same thoughts over and over he decided to go in search of Blaise. Blaise had been there last night, he would be curious about what happened with the 'James' situation. Two minds were better than one. The Gryffindor seemed to be in a better position than he, Draco didn't know who this Gryffindor was let alone information on him.

"Zabini" he called as he walked into the common room. Blaise's face appeared from the side of the high backed chair as he looked towards Draco at the entrance and rose his eyebrows in question. Draco was soon across the common room taking residence in his usual seat. Tracey who was sat beside Blaise feet had swiftly left due to the glare sent her way.

"Draco" Blaise said, coming out as more of a question than greeting. In reply Draco silently gave him the letter and watched as Blaise read it. By the time Blaise had finished and brought his head back up to look at Draco his eyebrows were almost touching his hair line.

"well he's definitely a Gryffindor." Blaise said trying to lighten the conversation, whilst silently handing back the once again folded letter. "but then again, Draco, this is showing that he must be quite ambitious." Blaise seemed to be contemplating this with an expression on his face that showed he was lost within his thoughts.

"Zabini." Draco snapped, that was not his biggest concern and wished to be talking about the more important topics than whether the mystery guest would have been good in the house of Salazar Slytherin.

Blaise jumped silently at Draco's voice but was soon composed and ready to talk business. "Well Draco, it depends on whether you need the protection, doesn't it?"

Draco had known Blaise would want to know what the lion had whispered in his ear. "Did you know we are holding a celebration at the beginning of the Christmas holidays Blaise?" Draco asked. Draco was not going to say it directly but then again he needed Blaise to know.

"I do believe I have been invited Draco." Was Blaise's reply.

"And do you wish to attend? There shall be some very prominent people there." Draco sat very stiff with his eyes never wavering from Blaise's.

"I am not a huge fan of such celebrations, I prefer parties where everyone is around my age, one's where parents would not wish to be." The tension within Draco's body left instantly. He was relieved. Blaise did not want to be a Death Eater either.

"I find that very easy to believe." He said truthfully. "I must agree with you." It was Blaise's turn to sag with relief. "Unfortunately this causes a conflict between myself and my parents. James wanted to allow me to go to the parties I prefer." Blaise understood that even though it was not the truth. He had heard their mystery guest was going to give him protection just not who it would be against.

"Well that is a better exchange than I thought it was going to be." Blaise spoke after some thought. "He was an intriguing character, I would not be too opposed to having him around. He would be a challenge." Blaise seemed to be for the exchange with Draco found surprising.

"But we do not know which party or celebration he prefers. He could be lying."

"Well I believe he is not the partying type but most likely prefers the same as us. But I would not give an answer straight away but talk to him for some time before making your decision." So Blaise thought he was on the Light Side. Draco thought so too but was a bit more wary than Blaise seemed.

"Would you like to come with me, Blaise?" Always best to have back up, especially if it is an unknown enemy or ally. If it was a trap it was best to have more than one person.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Draco." Blaise grinned. They were soon back to their normal banter and conversations of little importance. Until Draco rolled back onto the same topic.

"But I do not wish to betray those within the house. I especially have a duty to the Slytherins."

"The war is not an openly spoken subject amoung us, James will probably find very little evidence also if he hates the celebrations then the people who are against him are more likely to attack us. We are more of a target to those than the others, by our choices they are our enemies so in a way Draco you are just saving yourself not betraying another. How can you betray one that is already an enemy?" Blaise's words relaxed Draco slightly and comforted him.

As Draco crawled under the green silk sheets of his four poster bed that night he found that the lull of sleep wonderfully called to him, the last thing he thought of was the fact that there would be nothing sweet on his plate come breakfast, he fell asleep with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: the next chapter is going to be the meeting. Will Draco and Blaise agree?


	4. Not a Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money from this.

Author's notes: Hi, chapter four is complete, yay! I would like to say thank you to **fifespice **and **ams71080 **for reviewing and I would love more reviws and feedback, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I apologise for any mistakes I have made in the past and present chapters but this fic is un-betaed , I have been trying to make sure there are no mistakes but I could have missed some, truly sory if that has happened. If someone would like to beta this story please say. I don't think I am that good with punctuation. Well I hope you enjoy and please reviews would be great. :)

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Four – Not a Spider**

Draco sat reading through his transfigurations essay. But he was not being very productive due to his anxiousness. He wanted to pace, just in front of the fire looked like an area screaming to be walked upon and worn down, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys do not pace. It shows agitation and one does not show any weakness or emotion, sometimes Draco despised the unwritten Malfoy Law and Code of Conduct. But due to the fact that he was unable to pace he had resigned himself to trying to go over his homework to pass the time. Time seemed to have slowed down almost to a grinding halt yet sped by far too quickly. Draco couldn't make his mind up, something which he hated.

It was half past eight on Sunday evening and instead of doing something any other would do on a Sunday evening, like relax; Draco was frantic about the upcoming meeting he was to attend. He was worried about meeting a Gryffindor; Draco had scolded himself several times. Yet as the time got closer to nine 'o' clock he couldn't help the slight panic that coursed through his body.

"Draco" Draco visibly jumped and then scowled at Blaise who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What Zabini?" Draco snapped not at all happy.

"I said it's a quarter to, we should start to walk." Blaise replied bemusedly.

"Fine." He huffed, whilst standing and stretching. "I'll just go and put my essay away." Blaise nodded his acknowledgement, but followed anyway. "You do not need to follow me." Draco said over his shoulder.

"I think I do." The grin obvious in Blaise's voice. Draco turned his head and raised an eyebrow, Blaise's grin just got wider in answer. After shaking it and rolling his eyes Draco turned his head back to face ahead again.

"Nice room Draco" Blaise commented as they entered the Head Boy's room. "Lucky! Not only do you get to have a room to yourself, I swear Crabbe and Goyle's snoring has got even louder, but you get a bigger bed. I bet it's more comfortable as well." He said this as he walked over to the bed in question.

"Do not even dare." Was Draco's growled opinion of Blaise being about to flop onto the perfectly made bed.

"Yes, and you were the tidy one. Have you seen our dorm recently? Puts that broom closet on the first floor to shame." Blaise carried on as if hadn't heard Draco's threat at all but he had diverted his course not touching the bed.

"Zabini, I do believe it is time to leave now. You were the one who told me we had to go; I personally have no problems with being fashionably late but you on the other hand........" Draco was cut off by Blaise's lips pressing against his own briefly before Blaise pulled back and walked out of the door. It was only just the barest of contact for the briefest of seconds but it stunned Draco completely.

"Come, Draco we have lions to meet; wouldn't want to anger them now would we?" Blaise called as if nothing had happened. Draco followed in a shocked trance.

* * *

"What was that?" Draco demanded. They had gone through the whole of the dungeons and were currently in the Entrance Hall before Draco had been able to speak.

"What was what, Draco?" Blaise said innocently while looking around at the ground as if searching for something. "I hope it wasn't a spider, you know I don't like spiders Draco. Or was it a rat? I wouldn't be too surprised if they had rats at Hogwarts; of course Mother wouldn't be very pleased...." Blaise's mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he was swung around forcibly to face Draco who had been following him.

"You know what I mean." Draco's voice was a snarled low mummer.

"Oh, you mean the kiss? Well it couldn't really be called a kiss; but have you not heard of a kiss before Draco?" Blaise's voice was sickly sweet.

"I know what a kiss is." Draco snapped. "But why did _you_ kiss _me_?"

"Well for one thing you were talking too much; you were talking more than me. Unnatural, Draco, unnatural." Blaise shuddered at this to emphasise his point before moving on. "It was also for luck. Good luck kiss." Blaise stated his answers as facts.

"I do not think that is a legitimate reason to kiss me." Draco replied coolly.

"I also kissed you because you were much too tense and worried about this meeting; you can be tense about something else now." Blaise grinned before he stepped back and pried himself from Draco's grip.

"Do not do it again, Blaise." Draco warned before he resumed following the one who had just kissed him. Although Blaise was right, Draco admitted silently to himself, he was not half as anxious about this meeting anymore.

* * *

"On time; that's good." James called as both Draco and Blaise stepped into the otherwise empty charms room. "You brought a friend, Draco?"

"Blaise wanted to be here as well, I hope that is not an inconvenience for you?" Draco replied, although the question was out of necessity and curiosity. Blaise wouldn't actually be leaving if James said it was an inconvenience. James may have a slight upper hand with what he knew about Draco. But Draco was going to make sure he won this and wanted control as soon as possible. He was the one making the decision at the end anyway but having control throughout the whole meeting would be better.

"Oh, no not at all. It was just that it would be easier if caught you were alone Draco, as you would be able to elude any Professors of any punishment due to you being the Head Boy, is all. But having the two of you creeping around the castle maybe after hours, people could make up all sorts of stories, especially some people in Hogwarts." Draco barely managed to control the flush that wanted to spread across his face, especially after that kiss. Instead Draco focussed on the slight bitterness underplayed within the lion's voice while saying the last part. This Gryffindor had obviously had some bad rumours spread about them. Nothing new there then; there were bad rumours about everyone in this school, but many don't blink an eye about it and very few remember with such bitterness any that had been spread in the past.

"And what about yourself? You seem more concerned about our safety than your own." Draco questioned. Slytherins are self preservers, they save their own skins before others.

James waved a hand at him as if throwing the question away because of its irrelevance. "I have many means of going unnoticed within this castle." Was the evasive answer. "Now, I believe we should get down to business, do you not?" James pulled himself away from the teachers table he had been leaning against and walked up to a table, turning a chair around to face the two on the other side. "Have a seat" he called and gestured to the two opposite.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before heading towards James and the empty seats. They quickly got themselves seated and comfortable; ready to begin the meeting. It was an uncomfortable silence that preceded their seating, but Draco thought that if James wanted to meet with him then he could be the one to start conversation, he had the quafflei, for now.

* * *

"So, gentlemen, how have you been?" James asked as if they had been old friends who were reuniting after some time apart. He said this whilst stretching and leaning back in his chair, looking extremely calm and confident. This was Blaise's territory not Draco's, one did not use small talk when dealing with business. Draco was feeling slightly uncomfortable around Blaise after what had happened earlier but he was glad the other Slytherin was here with him all the same.

"Wonderful. Yourself?" Blaise responded; jovially playing along.

"Not too bad thanks, not too bad."

"Splendid."

"Are we just going to sit here talking a lot of nothing or are we going to actually, as you put it, James; 'get down to business?" Draco cut in; tired already.

"Just leading you in gently, that's all." James replied. "What do you wish to speak of first?"

So, although seeming very relaxed, James had no idea what he was doing. Draco silently praised him for his outward attitude; although not emotionless he hid his inner feelings quite well. "You were the one who arranged this meeting; I presumed that it was you who needed to speak to me not the other way around." Draco wanted James to make the decisions; see him flustered due to having to think quickly.

James nodded, "yes I did arrange this. But unfortunately what I wish for shall not come until the end. I thought I might be answering questions and queries before your decision. Unless you have already made your decision?" James raised an eyebrow, he seemed very certain that Draco had not already come to a conclusion. Unfortunately this was the truth, how Draco wished to prove him wrong.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, the other Slytherin would not have joined the conversation unless prompted or he felt something necessary needed to be said.

"How about we go into detail of what each side of this exchange involves?" Blaise asked.

"Marvellous." James cried he reached into a bag Draco hadn't known the other was carrying; his observation skills had really slacked as of late. A piece of parchment, quill and ink bottle were retrieved and placed on the table. "Rules shall be written on here and place a compelling spell on it?"

"But we have not yet made a decision, nothing shall be written yet." Draco said, he would not be bound to a contract that he declined. It was a good idea; Draco would have thought the only Gryffindor with enough brain power to have conjured up this idea was Granger. But Granger couldn't be James as many other pieces of the puzzle didn't fit. Granger would have realised they would not want this written out before agreeing to the terms.

"Oh, yes, yes. Sorry." James said quickly embarrassment making its self known across his cheeks. "Well, we will just talk about it then shall we?" James looked to Draco for confirmation who nodded his agreement. "Right." There was a slight pause before James began. "We shall discuss what I wish for first then shall we?"

"If you wish" Draco found it unusual that the Gryffindor would choose that first. He would have expected to talk about what James was offering him first, persuading Draco from the beginning.

"Well as I said the other evening, I would like to be able to have access into the Slytherin common room. I am already able to get entrance but to be able to stay in there I need to have your support. I think it would have to be quite often for the others to feel safe around me. I wish to cause no problems or disturbance. It may have to be until Easter break as I realise many in Slytherin are secretive and reserving. Any irrelevant information shall not be spoken of to anyone outside your house. Although I may try to persuade people over to the right side, it will not be in any way forceful. " He said leaving space for Draco or Blaise to speak if they wished.

On the whole Draco found it a rather good speech. He seemed to find very little wrong with it. There were very few escape holes in there.

"What about information you do find relevant?" Blaise queried.

"That shall only be told to those who need to hear it." James replied easily.

"And if you are found out, what shall be said about us?" Draco asked, self preservation making an appearance.

"You shall not be spoken of being associated with what I am doing. You will be said to have been innocently mislead as to my trustworthiness." Was James's answer, as he said this he kept full eye contact with Draco; letting him see the truth behind the words.

"And if you are given veritaserum, our names shall come to the attention shall they not?" Blaise seemed as if he was musing allowed; but Draco knew it was directed towards him. Blaise wanted to make sure Draco knew this.

"But I can handle veritaserum well and anyway if we write this contract with a compelling spell I will be unable to speak of your involvement." James seemed very calm about this.

"We do not know how well you are able to answer questions under veritaserum do we?" Draco asked slightly sharper than he had intended.

James leaned in closer, "Do you know who I am?" was the quiet query accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his cheeks became slightly brighter than usual. James replied with a smirk and sat back once again. There was a long pause after this where they could hear the rattle of the wind outside and the scuttle of some form of animal or another.

"That's one side of the bargain shall we start with the other, I think it only fair." Blaise's voice was cheerful, as if they had not been sat in uncomfortable silence for the last five minutes.

"Yes, of course." James shifted in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position. Again those blue eyes darted to Blaise before returning to Draco, nonverbally asking a question. In answer Draco nodded. "I'm assuming he knows then, Draco?"

"Yes, carry on, Blaise wished to be here for the whole of this meeting."

"Maybe if it is needed he could receive the same as you. Unfortunately Blaise, I do not know as much about the Zabini family as the Malfoy therefore am unsure where they lie within this war." The lilt at the end made this more into a question rather than statement.

"My mother does not like to restrict herself with potential husbands due to something like a war but we are close to the Malfoy family and others who are of the same notion." Blaise replied. Draco restrained the smile that wanted to curl his lips and the laughter that wanted to erupt. The most hilarious thing was that that sentence was completely true. Draco vividly remembered the time during the summer when he and his Mother had been at the Zabini's home.

* * *

_Draco was walking in the hall about to find Blaise when he heard voice's coming from the drawing room. Checking to see if Blaise was present he crept closer and opened the large door slightly and peered in. He soon realised that it was his Mother with Mrs. Zabini and Blaise was nowhere in sight but the conversation caught his attention._

"_Olivia, with present times you really should follow your beliefs." Narcissa's soft voice said with underlying command as she sipped daintily at her tea._

"_But, Narcissa, you Know many people do not welcome these beliefs." Olivia replied, almost whinging. Like a child that was not allowed to play with its favourite toy._

"_And that is why it is up to us to make sure they are heard."_

"_But think of all those beautiful men, who otherwise would give up everything to marry me, turn me away because I have a disgusting tattoo on my otherwise perfect arm. No thank you, Narcissa." The expression on the woman's face of one of utter horror. "Think of all the lovely clothes I would be unable to wear as well." She looked down at the garment she was wearing and her position to one where she seemed to be protecting the dress. _

_Draco quickly made himself scarce as he knew there was an arguement about to commence. He wished not to be the target if found eavesdropping. _

* * *

Draco swam back into the present at James's conclusion "So you could be in the same situation as Draco then." Draco was impressed with the Gryffindor, most would probably be unable to find the answer but James had. They could make a decent Slytherin out of him yet. "I shall offer to you as well as Draco then, protection. Protection from your families and the Dark Lord."

"I do not see how you could be of much use protecting us." Draco said as he sniffed and his nose went higher in the air.

"No, you wouldn't would you, Draco?" James asked a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned forward. His voice dropped to a mummer, both Draco and Blaise had to lean forwards themselves to hear him. "Out of everyone within this school I am the one most likely to know what the Dark Lord plans to do next. Also I know of many places within this castle that would be fit for one to hide in. Escape routes to both enter and exit the grounds, and I know people."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and would have snorted had he been anything less than a Malfoy. "Because, of course, that makes me want to be running and jumping into your arms." He said sarcastically.

"I'll make you remember that when you're doing such an act." James said grinning. Draco heard Blaise's struggle to not laugh beside him, he scowled.

"I shall do no such thing." He protested; his air of superiority raised.

"Oh, but you will." James purred, much too close for Draco's liking. He sat back, a look of disgust at such a notion and also a slight flush on his face, and James laughed heartily. Blaise was also sniggering quietly.

"I shall not." The nose was in the air once again. "To show you that I shall not I will just have to....."

"No, wait, wait." James's laughter had died down immediately a look of desperation now shaping his features. "Look..I'm sorry. It was only a bit of fun......I didn't mean to ups...offend you." James pleaded, stammering. The brunette had finally lost his facade of calm, obviously finally realising who was in control.

"How about we get back to business then?" Blaise interrupted a smile still playing at his lips.

"Yes." James said bringing his mind back to the matter in hand. "Well as I was saying I could protect you from those that you wish to disobey."

"And you did that tremendously well." wryly Draco interrupted.

"Do tell me what I said wrong."

"Think back to the little speech you gave."

"What about it?" James questioned, incomprehension written across his face. Draco was not going to answer such a question.

"To us it sounded like you and the Dark Lord are best friends." Blaise answered to please both James and Draco.

Draco watched as the understanding spread through the face of James as waves wash over sand on a beach. Draco preferred it when James showed his expressions; there was still a quality within him that screamed of Gryffindor; he seemed alive when the emotions within covered his features. He soon discarded that thought and decided it was because he liked to know what others were thinking.

"So are you going to enlighten us whether you and the Dark Lord tell each other all your deepest, darkest secrets whilst maybe painting your nails or not?" Blaise asked lightly even though it was a detrimental question.

In answer James burst into hysterics unable to control the laughter that coursed through his body. Both Draco and Blaise sat stiffly watching as the Gryffindor lost all sense of control. It was some time before James was finally able to calm himself enough to say, "Sorry but me and the Dark Lord painting our nails together. That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard." Before he lost himself once again to the laughter.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "and yet you do tell each other your secrets?"

James sobered before answering. "Now there's a difficult question to answer." He seemed to ponder before speaking again. "It is unintentional. There are very few secrets I have told him, but he seems to know a lot about me anyway. It's usually him that tells me things, and believe me it's definitely unintentional on his side. Although I have been practising to make him open up more and it does seem to be working."

"And how is it that you and the Dark Lord communicate?" Draco was very curious. He was also very weary, even more unsure of which side James was on.

"Oh we have a special connection and are able to communicate long distances." Was James answer.

"If you and the Dark Lord are so close, why are you protecting us against him?" Blaise seemed equally as confused as Draco.

James cocked his head to the side, spending his time studying Draco and Blaise thoroughly. It made Draco uncomfortable to have those intense eyes so focussed on him. After some time of inspection James snorted and said, "You think I'm on the Dark Lord's side of this war don't you?" he smiled slightly bitterly and shook his head. "Amazing. Change your face and all of a sudden you can be on the opposite side of the war. Believe me I'm not on the Dark Lord's side, I think we are too alike in some ways and yet too different in others for us to be on the same side. Doesn't mean one can't pretend does it?"

"So you're pretending to follow the Dark Lord?" Blaise's eyes seemed to have bulged slightly.

"Maybe, that is not of your concern. Is there anything else you wish to know? I think it is almost time for this meeting to finish."

Draco shook his head and looked towards Blaise who also seemed to have no more questions. James eyes seemed to shine with excitement, curiosity, worry. And also something that made Draco curious was deep inside those ocean pools there seemed to be a hint of fear. Was this that important to the Gryffindor?

Draco looked to Blaise who nodded his agreement. Taking a breath and hoping he was making the right decision, Draco said, "we agree to your terms and wish to go into a partnership with you in this exchange." Draco held out his hand. There was something that flickered through the blue eyes but it was gone too quick for Draco to know what it was before James almost lunged to take the proffered hand, a huge grin stretching and contorting his face.

**End of Chapter Four**

i I tried to translate the idiom 'the ball was in his court' into Quidditch terms because Draco wouldn't know 'muggle' idioms. I don't know if this was the best translation, if someone has a better idea I would love to hear it.

* * *

A/N: well I hope people enjoyed it. I'm afraid it many be some time before chapter five is up as I've got a busy week next week but I will try to get it done by next Sunday. So they have agreed to this, although I'm sure it was quite obvious. are they doing the right thing? Also what is going to happen between Draco and Blaise? The part between Narcissa and Olivia is not hugely important and really just gives a bit of background although it _could_ be relevant in later chapters, notice the emphasis on could. :) Feedback would be lovely. x chicken.

* * *


	5. Hole in the Wall

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it has been so long updating this chapter. I've been a bit busy these past few weeks. But it is a long one :) I hope people enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Harry Potter what so ever. No characters or settings belong to me.

**Remembrall:**summerising what has happened so far- chapter one Draco recieved a letter from his mother which he replied to in chapter two. Also in chapter two we had the appearance of Jamesin the Slytherin common room, Chapter Three was more about James and the exchange he wishes for and chapter four held a kiss between Blaise and Draco, and also the agreement to the terms of the exchange.

**In the Skin of a Slytherin **

**Chapter Five – Hole in the Wall**

As Draco walked into the Great Hall he noticed immediately that something was going on. There was a small group by the Slytherin table and some he noticed were wearing red and gold ties, he scowled. He noted that the rest of the Hall was silent, there were no teachers at the Head Table and the voice he could hear booming around the large room was Weasley's, his scowl deepened. With his eyes never wavering from the redhead, Draco quickened his pace until he was face to face with Weasley.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. His eyes scanned the faces of all those present, three second years and four sixth year Slytherins; they probably had risen from their seats to protect the petrified younger years who looked as if they were on the verge of wetting themselves, Draco hoped they didn't; what an embarrassment to the house that would be! Also there were some third year Gryffindors, two of those and then there was Weasley, Potter, and Finnegan along with Weaslette.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Weasley spat. Draco almost cringed; he had Weasley spittle on him. He wanted to wipe it off as quickly as possible but realised that wouldn't look very good, so he remained absolutely still and refrained himself, however much that pained him to do.

"No, Weasley. I believe this is my house table not yours. Stop harassing the younger years, Weasley. Go back to Gryffindor table, you mustn't get much food at home, what do you do Weasley, scavenge?" he sneered. It amused him to watch that face go as red as the hair.

Weasley started to advance but was held back by his little sister, who had also gone a brilliant shade of red, and Finnegan. "You hypocrite, Malfoy." Weasley roared as he tried to break free of the others' hold on him.

"Bravo, Weasley. I'm so proud of you using such big words." Draco said as if he were talking to a small child, when in actual fact Weasley was quite a few inches larger than himself; Draco wished the other seventh year Slytherins would get here soon, especially Crabbe and Goyle. Weasley's face seemed to go an even darker scarlet.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Weasley was still struggling with the grip the other two Gryffindors had on him. Draco was quite surprised to see the Saviour not doing anything, usually the Golden Boy jumped to his friends' defence. Potter stood slightly apart from the rest of the gathered group, his green eyes flicking from one face to another behind his glasses, his face passive.

Draco saw a movement in the corner of his eye and turned his head sharply to face Weasley while at the same time whipping out his wand. Sure enough the redhead had broken free of his hold and charged at Draco. Draco flicked his wand and watched, amused as the tall Gryffindor hit an invisible bubble and bounced back. Weasley glowered and brandished his own wand; Draco ducked to escape the flash of yellow. He cast another non-verbal spell but that too missed. Soon shots of light were firing from wands in rapid succession, several others had joined most likely after being hit with a hex themselves. Draco didn't know how long it had been before a very familiar voice roared.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE." And everyone did as if they had been immobilised. Some people had even reverted to fist fights, many had been hit with different hexes, there was one girl whose ears had grown to the size of her head and she was having trouble keeping it up right. A boy now had what seemed to be green feathers for hair. Another witch had her hand clamped over her mouth tightly and tears streaming down her face, Draco had several ideas as to what had caused that. After taking in the surrounding students Draco slowly turned to face his Head of House. "Who started this?" was Snape's question and everyone spoke at once but two voices could be heard above all others as they said simultaneously, both said with enough venom to kill.

"Weasley"

"Malfoy "

Both in question turned to glare daggers at one another as Snape called for silence once more. "Weasley, Mister Malfoy come see me at eight tonight for detention. 50 points from Gryffindor." With that the greasy haired man turned on his heels and strode out of the Great Halls, his robes billowing behind him. With one last glower at Weasley Draco strode out of the Great Hall himself, furious. How he despised the Weasel.

* * *

The tension in the Great Hall was thick. Glares were shot across the room in all different directions. Although Draco had missed breakfast he was not in the slightest bit hungry. He sat cutting up the piece of ham in front of him.

"I think you've seen all there is to see on that ham, maybe you should try tasting it next?" Blaise asked trying to lighten the heavy mood. There was a hint of uncertainty and trepidation in Blaise's voice unlike the usual loud confidence. After the kiss last Sunday Draco had very rarely spoken to Blaise. Yes he acted as if there was nothing wrong but that was just to stop others from questioning what the matter was. Both Blaise and he knew that something had changed in their friendship. Blaise had crossed a barrier and Draco was uncomfortable but he did not wish for the inevitable conversation. So instead he had been avoiding Blaise as much as was possible without looking suspicious, as it was now the following Tuesday this had been going on for over a week. Draco hadn't realised how much he enjoyed the banter between himself and Blaise, it was a normal, regular occurrence. It was one of the things that he always believed would stay a constant in his life, keep him grounded when some part of his life flipped on its head. But at the moment that was not so and it may never be the same again.

"Maybe I do not want to _taste_ it." Draco replied coolly. He had not had a good day, a good week in fact. Blaise's flinch was barely visible but Draco saw it, maybe because he was looking for it.

After some moments of difficult silence Blaise said to the group in general. "I can't believe how much work McGonagall set us! Three essays, that's absurd don't you think?" Blaise said animatedly.

Draco decided to answer like Crabbe and Goyle but a lot more refined by answering with a nod where they accompanied theirs with a grunt of agreement.

"Yeah, and she took 50 points from Slytherin as well, I mean 50! We were only on two hundred and something to begin with; we're now in the one hundreds again." Was Nott's answer. Draco scowled, Nott didn't realise it was because of the fight and because Snape had deducted that amount from Gryffindor. He stood, ready to leave.

"Well you had better earn it back, had you not?" Draco said before swiftly departing. The time Draco spent alone was becoming increasingly familiar. He had always enjoyed solitude but he also loved to be with people, listen to them and their conversations, watch the expressions flicker over their face's, he had always found it amazing and entrancing watching people's feeling being expressed through facial muscles or body language, it could change so quickly. From one extreme to the other in the matter of seconds. He couldn't remember when it began but from a young age he always tried to figure out what was going through his Father's mind. Lucius was a master at emotionless masks and Draco could sit for hours at a time if he had the chance to try to see if there was anything that gave his Father away. After many years of observation he could tell the twitch in his Father's left eye meant that the man was angry, the fractional droop in the eyelids when he was bored or extremely tired. The slight thinning of the lips when he was frustrated or didn't understand something but was trying to figure it out. The gleam in his eyes when he liked something. The tilting upwards of the lips when he was proud of Draco.

He found people intriguing. Like living puzzles he spent many hours of his time trying to understand people, the way they worked, the way they thought, especially the way they felt. That was most likely the reason why he had become closer to Blaise than anyone else, the brunette was a huge puzzle and whenever Draco thought he had figured him out there was always a piece that he didn't comprehend. Like the kiss. Blaise would do things that completely threw him. Maybe that was why he allowed James in the Slytherin common room that night a few weeks ago. Maybe that was partly why he had accepted to the Mystery Gryffindor's offer. Because he was curious. Because he wanted to figure out and understand this Gryffindor. Because he wanted to know _who_it was. The lion acting as a snake was just as complicated as Blaise, just as complicated as his Father. Easy puzzles he found boring, like Weasley for instance he was an open book. Draco could understand exactly what was going through the redhead's mind and after knowing and fighting with him for so long could even predict what he was going to say next.

Weasley just annoyed him. It was Potter out of the trio that always made him feel. Outraged, curious, furious, shocked, amused, delighted, belittled and even hurt. Right from the beginning when Potter had refused his hand in friendship, his emotions had always been so much closer to the heart when it involved Potter. There were very few others, who could affect him like that, and the list consisted of his Father, his Mother and Severus and in a different way he supposed the Dark Lord but that he didn't count. That was a list smaller than a handful and Potter had to be one of them, it incensed Draco.

Recently Draco had spent so much time alone it saddened him slightly. He had always praised himself for his people skills but of late he didn't enjoy the company of others. Stupid Blaise, it would be him and his unpredictability to do this to him. He needed to speak to Blaise and soon, he couldn't go on like this any longer. Having resolved that, Draco went off to his next lesson early, it was becoming increasingly cold outside now it had hit November.

Draco had spent quite a long time thinking over what he wanted to put in his note to Blaise during History of Magic, he had already read the text book and generally already knew most of what they were taught in that class, he probably knew more from teaching himself compared to what he would learn listening to Binns anyway. After thinking for the whole hour his note read.

_Z_

_Meet me after detention in the common room. Bring a cloak. _

The bell went and he quickly wrote his initials before packing everything away and neatly folding the note, placing it in his pocket ready to give to Blaise at dinner.

* * *

Once seated Draco looked at his options for dinner and decided that salmon followed by a nice sweet dessert was in order. He could tear the salmon apart, pretending to look for bones. He loved the texture and taste of the salmon combined with the sour accompaniment of lemon. His salivary glands worked over time at just the thought.

It was not long before Blaise was sat down across from him, making light conversation with Daphne. Draco himself had been good friends with the Greengrass girl, both in fact. But after he had heard things about the elder sister and seen things for himself he had become quite wary of her. He would never want to be on the receiving end of her wand; she knew some nasty spells and was not afraid to use them either. Draco clamped his legs together at just the thought. He took a larger than usual breath and let it out slowly to calm himself.

He wanted just the right moment to pass the note to Blaise. Straight away would give the impression that he was desperate, even if he was he wasn't going to show it, too late and Blaise might think he felt it of no importance and as if it was an afterthought. Luckily the right moment came when Weasley roared with frustration, his face a flaming red as he stomped off out of the Hall after glowering at the one that was the Boy Who Lived. Draco eyebrows quirked up in curiosity at the unusual scene while at the same time he kicked Blaise. Blaise's head snapped round to face Draco's own where he too, along with the rest of the school, had watched the redhead's actions. Now that was a face; Blaise couldn't seem to be able to make his mind up whether to narrow his eyes, raise an eyebrow or stay emotionless. There also seemed to be a hint of shame as well. He opted to keep impassive until Draco started to try to give him the note after which he raised an eyebrow in question. Draco just went back to eating his meal after glimpsing at Potter who also seemed to have gone back to his food but didn't seem to be eating it as much as he was pushing it around the plate. Draco felt quite the same.

After a while of squeezing much lemon onto his salmon he heard Blaise say, "Now I know why you have such a sour tongue, Draco." Draco looked up and saw the slightly shy grin on the other's face. Draco kept eye contact with him and saw the nod the brunette gave him; he looked down at his food again and smiled himself. Yes, they were uncomfortable at the moment but they could sort through it, anything would be better than this awkward unknown.

As Draco sat eating his apple crumble he said to Blaise in a very innocent fashion. "But Zabini, I have such a sweet tongue."

"Yes, because of course, Draco, you are so good at sugar coating things." Blaise said with a smirk and Draco smirked back himself. Draco sat savouring the delicious apple crumble in contentedness almost forgetting he had a detention and an awkward conversation lying ahead of him that night.

* * *

Eight 'o'clock found Draco Malfoy in the Potions Master's office glaring daggers at one Ronald Weasley before his eyes darted to the figure clad in black as Severus Snape strode into the room. The black haired man turned swiftly once he was on the opposite side of the desk to them and looking down at the two students with a sneer marring his sallow skin.

The dark eyes shot to Weasley. "Mister Weasley, you shall be assisting Mister Filch tonight cleaning the toilets. I have to put up with your presence enough during the day I shall not spend my evenings with you. Go. Now. He is waiting in the Entrance Hall I believe." With one last glare shot at both Slytherins Weasley was scrambling towards the door as if he was desperate for air to breathe.

After watching the redhead leave Draco gulped slightly and turned back to face his Head of House. If there was one time Draco despised being alone with his Godfather it was in detention. It was well-known throughout the school that Severus Snape favoured his own House and was rather unfair to the others, to an even stronger degree than Minerva McGonagall. But what others didn't know was that the whole of the Slytherin House was petrified of being in a detention with their Head. Snape didn't care if his Slytherins broke rules, but being caught in doing so and therefore disgracing the House; he despised. Within private walls away from prying eyes Severus Snape was harsher to any Slytherin than he was to any other. And for Draco, his Godson, the leader of Slytherin, to be caught, Severus was ashamed and livid. Draco could see those emotions quite clearly running off the man opposite him in waves as the black haired man sat down in his high backed chair. Draco was glad he was already sitting down.

The Professor leaded forward, linking his fingers together, looking as intimidating as only Snape could be, he spoke. "Pray tell, Malfoy," Draco winced; his Godfather only reverted to calling him by his last name when Draco had done something exceptionally bad. "Why you were duelling, at breakfast, in the Great Hall no less, with Weasley." Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

Draco stayed silent, he knew this would anger the man but replying with childish lines such as 'he started it' would be worse. Sure enough the heat of fury flashed through the dark eyes before he started again. "Very well, I'm sure the Headmaster can decide who would be a better candidate for wearing the badge." The sentence was said casually, as if there was of no importance to the words.

"No," Draco cried, his hand clutching at the Head Boy Badge on his robe. He was reduced to silently begging with his eyes. A Malfoy begging, but he wanted the badge too much to be ashamed, if his Father found out about him losing his Head Boy title the man would be more ashamed than if Draco was begging.

Severus let out a sigh as a hand came up to rub his temples. "Draco, if you are unable to act civilly, at least where you can be seen, towards other students, then you are unfit to be Head Boy. You know of Dumbledore's rules and confirmed at the start of the year that you would refrain from any of the childish behaviour we have seen from you in the past. Less than a term into the year and you has already reverted back to your old ways." Draco received a look filled with disapprovement and disappointment. Draco resisted the urge to duck his head and cower. Only Severus and Lucius could make him feel like that. He hated that they could do this to him but couldn't stop it. These were the two men Draco had always idolised and admired, wishing he could be like them one day. Of course his thinking had changed since his Father had been sentenced to Azkaban, but he still looked up to his Godfather the way he had as a child. He wished to go into the potions field himself in the future and Severus had done much to help him achieve that.

"I promise Severus that I shall not do it again but please not the badge. Please." Draco was almost begging. His Godfather had seen worse from him though.

Severus sighed again. "But, Draco, you promised at the start of the year and already you have been caught disobeying that promise. If I am to believe that you shall not do it again I need to know why you have done it the first time." Severus raised his eyebrows in question.

Draco looked down his face flushed and stared at his hands. "I..." how did he answer that? There was nothing for him to give a good enough answer and reason for his actions, just that for the past few weeks he had been having little sleep and extreme emotions that he was not used to dealing with. There was no answer he could give his Head of House he just looked at his potions master with pleading eyes without lifting his head as he whispered "please" almost cringing at the croaked brokenness of it.

Severus looked pained but Draco couldn't fathom why. "Draco what's wrong?" Draco saw all the other questions within his Godfather's eyes. But he just didn't know what to tell the man. As far as Draco was aware Severus was very loyal to the Dark Lord so Draco could not tell him about his Mother's letter or his refusal to join the Death Eaters. The man would not be pleased to hear about a Gryffindor spying in the common room nor did Draco want to talk about what happened between himself and Blaise. Draco looked down at his lap once again, unable to answer.

It was many silent minutes that followed until Snape changed the subject. "I believe we had a visitor the other week did we not?" he asked lightly while organising the parchment on his desk. Draco visibly cringed that time; sure he was going to be scolded once again.

He cleared his throat before saying. "Yes, Sir."His head high once again, ready for what the potions master would say next.

"Is he going to be visiting again?" Severus sounded truly curious and that threw Draco. He furrowed his brows slightly. "He was rather amusing, don't you think?"

Draco didn't know how to answer that. Severus had found him amusing? Severus never seemed amused. Severus had been watching their monthly games evening? While that was news to Draco he couldn't be shocked as the Head of Slytherin was just like any other Slytherin and loved to have information that could be used to their advantage. Blackmail was lovely; usually rewarding and is entertaining, any good Slytherin adored it.

"I would not use the term amusing to describe him." Was Draco's reply, trying to avoid other questions.

"No, you looked more like a dog with its hackles raised at more than one time during the evening." Severus smirked and Draco tried to control the flush spreading across his cheeks. "Now, if there is nothing else you wish to speak to me about then off you go, Draco. The next time you shall not be so lucky." Draco took his cue to leave and stood, glad that he was able to keep the green badge attached to his robes that glinted in the dim, lamp light the words Head Boy, as he was by the door Snape spoke again. "Be weary of what you say in front of our visitor, Draco. I wish not for you to be in any more trouble, and this could be a lot more serious than what happened today." Draco hadn't turned around from facing the door and just nodded his head in understanding once. What Severus had just said worried him a bit, he knew James had business to do with the war but although he had an idea he was still unclear as to what side the lion was on and what Severus had just said made him even more doubtful. He opened the heavy, dark door and as he was walking out heard Severus mutter, "I wish you would tell me your troubles, Draco." Although he had barely heard it the resigned tone was easily caught. After the briefest of pauses Draco closed the door and walked down the corridor all the while wishing he could tell his Head of House but he was scared of the outcome of that.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he tried to control himself outside of the common room. He said the password and entered the room that was bathed in the glow of the flames. He could feel the slightly warmer air ripple through him, although it was usually bitterly cold in the dungeons he felt on fire, even the slightly warmer air feeling unbearable against his heated skin. His eyes scanned the room and he realised he must have spent quite a while at his Head's office, longer than he had thought for there were only a few people left in the common room, a group of sixth years huddled together whispering to one another by one of the larger black leather couches and some fifth years sat hunched over the desks, scribbling furiously what was most likely to be homework to be handed in for the next day. Draco's eyes soon moved to Blaise who sat easily reading his book, looking as much at ease as a king on his throne which he was while Draco was absent.

Draco walked up to the brunette with all his importance shining through. Blaise looked around as he heard Draco's footsteps a shy smile curving his features. "Hey" he called as Draco reached his seat. "Go ok?" he asked still slightly tentative.

"You know Severus. You ready to go?" Draco replied.

"Yeah" Blaise stood, stretching before he placed his book on the coffee table. He grabbed the cloak that had been hanging over the back of his chair. "Shall we?" Blaise asked gesturing towards the entrance.

Draco shook his head, "We are going this way." He said, as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction of the entrance. Blaise hurried up to him and fell into step.

"Why this way?" he asked seeming quite confused.

"Because Filch and Weasley are cleaning toilets, they could be anywhere in the school and I wish not to be caught; twice in one day I'm sure that would even out beat Potter." Not that Draco wouldn't secretly wish to beat Potter at just one thing, but he wished to keep the Head Boy title and live another day, thank you very much. Blaise didn't reply but just walked beside him silently, often taking in his surroundings; very few Slytherins actually came this far into the room, it became much colder and damper the further they went into the tunnel. Draco himself had been this way on various occasions; he had always been a very inquisitive person and liked to quench his curiosity. He liked walking around the grounds of Hogwarts and enjoyed even more a nightly flight, flying under the light of the moon and stars. It was much more exhilarating at night, more difficult to see if he was about to fly into something. Also he felt free, often he would spend most evenings after returning from the Manor out flying at top speeds, all his senses increased due to the darkness with his mind so focused on the feeling of flying and his surroundings he forgot about all the other worries.

The two of them carried on in silence. The tunnel came to a turning on the right, all the while sloping up gradually, which they followed until Draco stopped at an unusually shaped stone in the wall. He tapped it three times with the tip of his wand. Stepping aside he pulled Blaise with him so he wasn't in the way. They both watched the large stone move backwards into the passageway with a grinding noise as stone rubbed again stone, although Draco watched it with a slight smile on his face as he remembered other times he had been through this same gap Blaise stood beside him, his mouth agape slightly and his eyes wide. The stone soon stopped, leaving a small gap from the inside of the castle to the out.

"I would ask if pixies taste that nice but I doubt there shall be very many around here." Draco said to Blaise who, in turn, snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Draco moved his attention back to the hole, he had grown quite a bit in the time since he had discovered this little escape root in Second year and realised that it was going to be a squeeze for him to get through let alone Blaise who was an inch taller than he and rather muscular. A spark flashed out of his wand and expanded the hole; that was better; he wished not to get stuck nor have grime all over his robes, just the thought brought a shudder to his body which he suppressed. He climbed through first not waiting for Blaise to recover as he started strolling across the ground by the lake. Soon enough he could hear the quick steps of one Blaise Zabini catching up to him.

"How long have you known about that?" Blaise asked sounding quite awed still.

"Long enough." Was the reply. He didn't want to be having this conversation but didn't want to drag it on any longer, best cut to the chase. "I believe you know what I want to speak to you about?"

"Yes, look Draco I didn't mean to offend you like I obviously have..." Blaise said but was cut off by Draco.

"Then why do it? How did you think I was going to act about it, buy some flowers and go down on one knee the next morning at breakfast telling you of my undying love for you in front of everyone?" Draco was quite frustrated about this whole situation. If he had been in any other mood he knew that the both of them would have laughed at that ridiculous idea.

"No, Draco. I guess I just wasn't thinking at the time."

"And that different from any other time, how?"

They had been walking around the lake as they spoke, it was easier and less personal that way but Blaise stopped, caught Draco's arm and spun him round. "I'm trying to be serious here, that's what you want. I can't actually explain why I did it ok Draco? This is hard enough as it is but your just acting like we do any other time; insults aren't going to sort this out, Draco."

Draco sighed; he knew Blaise was right but he didn't know what to say, he was confused and the insults were always their way of masking other more meaningful emotions. He looked at Blaise; trying to convey all of this through his eyes while he said "I know." The tone was slightly defeated but he didn't particularly care at the present moment in time.

Blaise smiled with one side of his mouth, a smile of understanding and sadness. "I apologise for what I did but I can't go back in time to reverse it." As Draco opened his mouth to counter him Blaise held up his hand to stop him. "Fine, I won't go back in time to reverse it as it's such a small thing. It's you who's in control of our friendship now, Draco. I stand by what I did though; I think you need to open your mid up a bit more. I'll leave you alone from now on unless you decide you wish to carry on our friendship or whatever it was." Blaise's blue eyes shone with defeat and sorrow but also defiance as he turned and walked away from the blonde his head held high.

Draco stood still for a long time his gaze fixed on where the figure of Blaise had walked away. He was no less confused if not more so than when he had woken up that morning. With even more questions filling his mind. He didn't feel the bite of the November air whip around his body. His mind was in shock; Blaise had just walked away from him. Blaise Zabini had just walked away from Draco Malfoy. No one walks away from a Malfoy!

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N: **so what's Draco going to do? hmmm. Severus and Draco are living in a bit of confusion. There was no James in this chapter but he shall be in the next.

* * *


	6. Plans

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Six – Plans **

Draco was unbelievably gratified that his Slytherins had to act as the prestigious ones that they were at that moment in time; Saturday mornings in the Great Hall were usually trying but a Saturday before a Quidditch match was exceptionally loud. Being brought up within the thick walls of the almost deserted Manor had given Draco sensitive hearing and he was unused to loud noise especially the barbaric cacophony that was the Gryffindors and this morning also the Hufflepuffs. It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season; Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs were prancing around, squealing like the pigs they were and wasn't that a sight to behold; dancing pigs, maybe they'd even be wearing tutus. Draco had truly lost his mind. The Ravenclaws' table was littered in books and parchment on strategy; making any last minute plans. Not that they hadn't already a game plan, they had had one since the second week back to Hogwarts. Draco would know; he had spent countless nights, conspicuously sneaking around the pitch as the other three House teams had their practises. And then there was the Gryffindors; the lions were their usual ruckuses with little etiquette. Focusing mainly onto his snakes once again he prided himself in their usual behaviour. The Quidditch games may make those more animalistic behave out of the ordinary but his Slytherins would not show any such signs. Well not many nor obvious ones at least; the slightly more heated than usual conversations, the slightly faster pace at which the first years ate their breakfasts and the slightly friendlier atmosphere were minuscule changes. They could be ignored; the other three Houses were otherwise occupied anyway.

Glancing down the table Draco decided that it would be time for the Slytherins to make their way to the pitch; he felt the need to make this game more entertaining than it otherwise would be. Not that he could see it being a dull game; it was an unusually difficult game to predict the outcome. For although Ravenclaw had a much superior strategy Hufflepuff had an unusually strong team this year. Of course neither was a huge threat to Draco and his Slytherins but they were more than a match for each other. After wiping the corners of his mouth with a serviette, a signal to the other Slytherins that he was about to leave, he stood and waited for the rest to follow suit before heading out of the Great Hall and leading the group towards the grounds.

Draco had spent the past four days in practical solitude. Without Blaise he had come to realise how much of a role the other played within his life. Of course he still had Crabbe and Goyle two steps behind his every move but one could just not have a civilised conversation with them, it was lucky if they strung two sentences together, what they actually learnt at school he had no clue. Draco had therefore spent many hours just thinking and observing. He was able to catch up with all school work and was also able to spend time flying. There had been much drama and commotion within the house on Thursday when there had been a confrontation between the third and fourth years. The potion had been simmering for some time, Draco had just been waiting for it to boil and explode. That had happened on Thursday, in the grounds no less. Luckily for the whole House it had been him who had ceased the argument rather than Snape. After over an hour's worth of lecturing on decorum and the necessity for the House to act as a unity while in front of others he had put them back into their rightful positions and asked both years to write an essay on such subjects, together. He had given them a weekend to write one foot, between two year groups and after just giving them all the material they required he thought that very fair if not generous.

He had finally decided this morning what he was going to do with the Blaise situation. So before breakfast he had set about putting his plan into action. Writing a message to Blaise was the first task. After doing such he had gone to the owlery so that the message would be delivered at breakfast. Then he waited. And watched the Quidditch match; he wished to see the play of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws during a match. Which is exactly what he did, for three and a half hours he watched along with the rest of the school as both Quidditch teams competed. It was Ravenclaw who took the lead to begin with, but after the Hufflepuffs had warmed into play they caught up and the score board was very close at all times. Finally, after a long awaited snitch trail it was Hufflepuff who won.

* * *

Dinner that night consisted of a suspiciously empty Hufflepuff table, a subdued Ravenclaw one; they all seemed to have been engulfed into their books for comfort and then a Gryffindor table that was as talkative as usual and a Slytherin table that was no different to any other day. Unexpected hope welled within him when Draco saw an owl swoop in. The bird landed in front of him. Taking the note he pocketed it while looking at the barn owl expectantly, waiting for it to leave. He believed the letter was a reply from Blaise and would open it later. It was several minutes before the owl gave an angry hoot and lifted into the air, obviously disgruntled about not being rewarded for its delivery. He sneered at it and went back to his dinner. Beef. It was a bit too chewy for his standards but could find little fault with the delicious taste. Conversation flowed around him as usual and as usual he listened intently, making sure he was up to date with all the news within his House. Of course he never outwardly showed that he took note nor cared about what the others had to say or the tone in which they said it. When in fact it was quite the opposite. Usually there was very little of interest to him but this evening he was quite intrigued by the Seventh Years discussion.

"My Father's been away a lot this year." That was Nott, Draco would be able to identify his nasal voice anywhere. "On _business_." The emphasis on business was unable to be ignored. The Slytherins were usually very careful about what they said, especially with the topic of the war but Nott was the abnormality. He thought it brought him prestige to flounce information about his loyal Father to the rest of the House. But this caused people to be even more guarded with what they told him, he was even less trustworthy than the rest of the House due to his over large mouth. If there was one person within the House Draco was sure was a Death Eater in the making it was Theodore Nott. But the thing that most unsettled Draco about Nott was that he was a copy of Draco himself before the end of fifth year; Draco had been just the same with idolising his Father and wishing to go around with an interesting snake design on his left arm. It was what Draco would have become had he not had an epiphany of sorts over the summer leading to his sixth year. It was this that made Draco wonder whether the reason behind Nott's big mouth was to be the leader of the pack. He wanted Draco's position and was using Draco's own old personality to gain that position. Of course that would never work; Draco was a natural born leader, Nott was a sheep; he even have to copy Draco's own style. Draco took it as potential threat all the same. One could not be too cautious.

"Well of course he has Nott, what else do you expect?" Pansy responded with an eye roll. Nott looked like he had been kicked in the teeth. Draco hid a smirk and looked down at his dinner. No, it was very unlikely that Nott would throw Draco off his seat and become leader of Slytherin. "Planning has been going on for so long it's got to start soon." An evil glint shone in Pansy's eyes when Draco glanced at her. Now that was interesting, not that he would put it past the Pug but he was quite astonished as he couldn't imagine the little 'princess' wishing to fight with the possibility of her losing a nail. That was some information that should be stored away. "Potter looks about half dead anyway, he'll probably kill himself before there's a war anyway." Ah! There's her logic behind it. Draco was becoming slightly worried about this conversation being held in the Great Hall but looking around it seemed that no one else had heard. Thankfully Pansy's last sentence had derailed the conversation from topic to another.

"Yeah, he looks like a living ghost! Or may be more a skeleton with hair! I mean how can he be so _skinny_? I've been dieting for as long as I can remember and I have never gotten that skinny!" Greengrass' edition to the conversation was eye-roll worthy; she sounded put out that Potter had beaten her with his size, or the lack there of. Then again for the past six years Draco had been competing with the Golden Boy for about everything. Of course the Chosen One always won.

"Yeah" Pansy agreed whole heartedly. "And have you _seen_ the bags under his eyes? It looks like he hasn't slept in millennia!" She sounded so shocked at this; Potter probably hadn't slept in his whole life as he spends all his time breaking rules. But this was interesting news; Draco himself hadn't seen Potter or at least noticed him for several weeks he realised with a start. Potter-watching had been one of his favourite pastimes. But Draco had been too busy with his own life in recent months to watch someone else's, especially as he was unable to antagonise Potter and his friends due to the forfeit of his badge. The rest of that evening's conversation in the Great Hall was uninteresting.

* * *

It was late in the evening before Draco remembered the letter that was still in his pocket. He had been in his room sat at the desk doing his charms homework when his mind had recalled the delivery at dinner that evening. Taking it out he noticed that the envelope was blank; he raised an eyebrow. Placing the unopened letter on the desk Draco went through several strong revealing charms. Finally satisfied that the letter held no unwished for spells, he neatly opened the letter with his pocket knife and pulled out the parchment within. Disappointment swept through his body as he read the letter and its writer.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you soon. I am sorry that it was not delivered to you at breakfast along with the rest of the morning post, therefore most probably drawing unwanted attention. I am also sorry that I have not been in contact for the past few weeks but then you must have other things in your life to be getting on with. I am writing to inform you that I wish to have my first visit after our agreement this week and if possible tomorrow: Sunday. If not, the sooner the better. I'm sorry for the short notice. If you could leave your reply on the ledge in the alcove at the end of the potions corridor that would be much appreciated. Thank you._

_James_

Draco had hoped it was from Blaise but instead it was from the snake-aspirant Gryffindor. And to top it all off he wanted to come to the Slytherin common room the next day. Great! And what was even better was the fact that he had to tell Blaise about their guest. Deciding that it was already quite late and he would be unable to finish his charms work while his mind was concentrating more on other things Draco stood and walked out of his room and went into the common room. His eyes spotted the brunette after quickly scanning the room. Blaise was sat with most of the rest of the Seventh Years on a black, leather sofa in the far corner. Draco strolled over to the corner purposefully and determined, not showing an ounce of his discomfort and forcing himself not to cowardly turn back around and run to his room. As he came to a standstill all who sat around the sofa looked up at him. Blaise occupied most of the settee with Daphne Greengrass on his left and Nott on his right. Blaise seemed to have easily begun a routine fitted more around the others in his year and they had welcomed him without hesitation. Blaise's expression was a reflection of Draco's own; blank. Taking in an unnoticeably larger breath Draco dragged all his courage to the forefront and spoke.

"Zabini, I need a word if you please?" Politeness was the key Draco had decided. Blaise nodded and smiled slightly in invitation. In his peripheral vision Draco saw the others become more interested, their gazes had flicked from him to Blaise and back again, watching the reactions and now all eyes were on him once again. Pointedly sweeping his gaze around the group Draco answered in a slightly strained voice, "In private, please." In response one of Blaise's eyebrows rose but he soon nodded his agreement. Draco noticed the glare that was shot towards him from Greengrass as Blaise rose and she moved slightly allowing him easier passage. In answer to her Draco raised both his eyebrows and looked down at her, she blushed slightly and dipped her head. With a small, satisfied nod at her for the remembrance of her position Draco turned his focus back towards Blaise and motioned for the other to follow.

Draco led Blaise, just as he had several days previously, further into the depths of the Slytherin lair. As soon as he felt they were at a safe distance from the rest of the room's occupants Draco ceased his walking and erected several silencing charms. He spun around to face Blaise and handed over the letter when the other asked in curiosity "Draco?" It was said with an underlying hint of hesitancy and Draco also noted that Blaise's body radiated off a sense of caution, the air of cool confidence had dissipated as they had left the other Seventh Years. He silently waited for Blaise to read the letter.

"It's alright for him to come tomorrow isn't it?" Was Blaise's first sentence as he brought his head up from reading the letter. The tension had eased from his body as Blaise had read the letter and he had dropped efficiently into a business mode.

Draco tilted his head down in agreement a long with his reply, "Yes, we have nothing planned tomorrow evening but it may be best if we inform our little lion that he does not have total control over the agreement and we should have more notice in future. Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Do we need to do any preparations at all? What are we going to tell the rest of the House, even the smallest snakes were curious last time; we need a legitimate reason for the guest to be entering the den especially if there are going to be repeat performances." That was one thing that Draco had been having problems with. The rest of the House had been suspicious the last time they had encountered James and were likely to be less forthcoming with any secrets if he was around. This would lead to the Gryffindor needing to stay much longer in the dungeons. The snakes would automatically assume he was a spy of some sort. But what to tell them to make him seem more trustworthy?

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"We need to make him come across as friendly, non-threatening. Anything to do with the war is out for obvious reasons but then saying he is from another House is also quite risky. A relative maybe? But then that brings up many questions and is quite farfetched. The best way to have a plausible excuse is to keep it simple; use the truth but twist it slightly. But what of the truth to use and what to twist?" Blaise seemed to be musing aloud, this usually annoyed Draco as Blaise had the exceptionally extraordinary gift of stating the obvious but as he was at just as lost a cause it was good to get the main points in the open. They had one night to create the most plausible, effective story to tell their snakes. It was going to be one long night.

* * *

Early the next morning found one Draco Malfoy detouring to breakfast via the potions corridor. After quickly slipping into the alcove at the end of the corridor he was soon on his route to the Great Hall once again. There were very few people in the Great Hall; this was to be expected as it was Sunday. Once seated in his usual place Draco's hand immediately went to the warm croissants. He had had more unhealthy food stuffs in the past month than he could ever remember eating before. He and Blaise had stayed up conjuring an adequate explanation for the rest of the House until the early hours of the morning, he had then been awake after three very insufficient hours of sleep to put the plan into action. Hence the need for the croissants. He could almost feel the fat as the buttery, viscous substance slowly slid down his throat. And he welcomed it whole heartedly.

Phase One of the plan was now complete, on to Phase Two. This was more difficult but it was necessary and an actor he could be. Lying smoothly was an inbred trait of the Malfoys and this was an opportune moment to test his ability. The secret about being able to lie well is to believe in the lie yourself. That was why keeping the explanation as close to the truth as possible was crucial. Another necessity for being able to deceive others is to have the story vividly implanted in your memory. The full story, all aspects having been covered within your own head before saying it to others. Draco had made sure of that also him and Blaise having gone through _everything_ they thought possible to be questioned. He still had several hours before Phase Two went into action. Undecided as to whether that was good or bad Draco stood and left the Great Hall heading for the Quidditch pitch; flying always managed to clear his mind.

It was just before lunch started that Draco found himself in front of the entire House of Snakes. It was expected as it had been he had sent word out that there was to be a full House meeting at this time but he was still anxious. He didn't have stage fright, quite the opposite in fact; he lived to be the centre of attention, but he was nervous about whether the House would take Blaise and his lie as truth. It was unlikely they would take it at face value but he truly hoped they would. Locking his emotions away Draco called for attention. As soon as he had the room fell into utter silence.... the beauties of power.

"Good Morning Everyone, I am very sorry for the disruption of your Sunday, you will be held here no longer than necessary." And already the lies were rolling effortlessly off of his tongue; as if he, a Malfoy, was sorry for anything. "As many of you are most probably aware we had a guest come visit us on our last games evening." Going straight to the point made him appear less nervous about said point therefore seeming more like said point was the truth. "I believe many of you were curious about whom this intruder was and that is why I have called this meeting. We also have the pleasure of meeting him again, tonight no less." Had this have been a more disorderly group Draco knew chatter would have broken out among everyone as he had said the last sentence, but fortunately the Slytherins were well acquainted with true manners. "His name is James; this was the name he insisted on us using and was not forthcoming with his surname but maybe this evening if you ask him he will inform you." This had been unsatisfactory for both Draco and Blaise, all Slytherins liked to know surnames and would be more suspicious if only one name was given but they had agreed that making up a surname would, yes, please the other snakes but did not help them any with their quest to find who he was. A name given by James himself could help them find who it was.

"He is talented in the field of potions and has applied for tutoring by Professor Snape." That was another reason he had been awake early in the potions corridor, to let Severus know of the plan. Amazingly Severus had agreed very early on with hardly any persuasion needed from Draco on the condition that James was informed and told to actually report to Snape and have tutoring potion sessions. Draco had a suspicion that Snape already knew the reason for James' appearance and wants, himself, the knowledge of who in Slytherin is loyal to the Dark Lord. A long with who is not. "He had his interview on the day of our games evening. Professor Snape has decided to tutor him and has informed me that on the evening of his sessions we should expect to see James in the Slytherin common room." They had tried to stay as close to the truth as possible but, that, they found was nigh on impossible and had therefore conjured up this story. It had been Draco's idea after thinking about what Severus had said to him after the fight with Weasley. Severus had wanted to help and also seemed to, unbelievably, like the mysterious Gryffindor. Severus had not been best pleased to see Draco at half past six that morning but Draco knew that it would have been wore had he gone during the middle of the day at which time Severus spends his weekends lost in the preparations and study of his potions. It was quite a regular occurrence for all students at Hogwarts to see a bad tempered Snape anyhow.

Draco could see many of his snakes storing this information away and picking through it with a fine comb trying to decipher any loopholes. Now to wait for the questions. Looking over towards Blaise he asked a silent and invisible question, only Blaise who was following his thought track would understand and nodded in reply. Good, it seemed as if he had conveyed it flawlessly and believably. Not that there was any doubt that he wouldn't but ego stroking is still an action that Draco loves.

Draco's attention snapped back to the crowd in front of him as a sixth year asked a question. "Why is he coming in the Slytherin common room if he isn't a Slytherin?" It was the honey blonde haired girl named Melina Morgan. Quite the logical question, one that he and Blaise had thought of last night.

"Professor Snape gave him permission to come here after the interview thinking that if James was to be here regularly then he should at least be acquainted with some of the students. Professor Snape of course did not want him to pick up bad traits from the other three Houses so therefore sent him here to spend time with the most acceptable House. Now unless there are any more questions people wish to be answered it may be advisable for us to start to head for the Great Hall." Give the mention that they would be allowed to go and a lot of them would hopefully forget all lingering questions they wished to ask. As he had hoped the House became more interested in the prospect of going to lunch than finding answers to questions about a practical stranger. That suited Draco just fine; he didn't want them to have all of their answers just yet.

Lunch was a quiet affair apart from the few who wished to have more of their curiosity quenched. Unfortunately, the Hufflepuffs were still riding high after their win and therefore even happier than usual, how that could be possible Draco had no clue but it was. Ravenclaws were still sulking and little to no conversation flowed on the book cluttered table. The Gryffindors were the Gryffindors no explanation needed. Draco was pleased that phase Two was now also complete. Phase Three; inform James. That wasn't particularly difficult and James should be grateful as Draco and Blaise had just given him a full cover story. Phase Three was arranged to be put into action after dinner so Draco had some free time beforehand. But that free time did not last long as Blaise slid a note over to him. Well at least he could sort out that whole mess.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm very, very, very sorry for such a late update. James will have another appearance in the next chapter. please review. I would like to give a hearty thanks to people to have already reviewed. Thank you. x Happy New Year.


	7. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not one ounce of it. And I do not intend any offence. I say a huge thank you to J.K. Rowling; the creator of this magical world.

A/N: Wasn't so long at updating this chapter. :). I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this. Also I would like to say thank you to the Wizard of Oz which inspired part of this chapter, guess which part! James is back! Well enjoy.....

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Seven – Negotiations **

The chill in the wind made it difficult for Draco and Blaise to find an area where they could speak without the worry of being overheard. Many of the Slytherins had opted to stay within the walls of the common room but there was also a fair few students who still wished to be outdoors before the weather became too cold to do so. They wanted to be on neutral ground and therefore found themselves once again deep in the common room, far from others to eavesdrop and view.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Draco?" Blaise asked as soon as the silencing spells were cast.

What sort of question was that? Surely Blaise knew why Draco had asked to talk. Not everyone in the world liked to state the obvious. That was why Draco answered rather snappily "Us" without really thinking.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I don't think there is an 'us'," Draco could hear the amusement clearly.

"You know what I mean. This is just ridiculous"

"I'm very sorry, Draco, but whose fault is it for this ridiculousness?"

"Yours" Draco snapped, his control wavering. Blaise raised both his eye brows then and silently said 'Oh, Really?' "Fine, maybe it was a good idea to have no communication with you." Draco really didn't have the patience to be playing along with Blaise's games. Thankfully that line sobered Blaise. Draco had been about to spin on his heels and walk away, head held firmly in the air, but Blaise's hand caught his elbow holding him in place.

"Surely it's no fun on your own, Draco." When Draco went to refute his loneliness Blaise held up the hand that was not attached to Draco's arm. Wanting to show that he wasn't under Blaise's power Draco wrenched his arm from Blaise's grip. Blaise didn't fight Draco at all and allowed his arm to drop back by his side. "Don't lie to me. I know you've hardly spoken to anyone over the past few days."

"I have spoken to many people." The indignant cry blurted out of his mouth.

"Yes, but you've not had an actual conversation with them. Lecturing the younger years and answering teachers questions do not fully qualify as having conversations. Funny enough conversations are a two way correspondence."

"I spoke to you last night for who knows how many hours." Draco knew he was fighting a losing if not already lost battle but was unable to give up. He knew his last remark was juvenile but couldn't help himself. He was therefore expecting to pay the price.

"That was business. If you can't recall we are supposedly on non speaking terms with one another." Blaise spoke in a matter of fact voice. Draco needed to get control of this and fast. Taking a slightly deeper breathe than usual Draco padlocked his feelings, threw away the key and tackled the conversation, as he should have from the beginning; logically.

"That was what I wished to talk about. I think that, especially when the lion is around, we should stick together. One of the Slytherin codes of conduct is unity. How can we be a unity if we are at odds with one another? Yes, recently we have had a slight disagreement and this has led to a rift but, however weakly, that can be mended. Yes, the pot may not be as perfect as it once was but with a gluing charm it is a lot more useful than in many pieces, is it not?" Metaphors were so much easier to explain and discuss. He awaited Blaise's reply.

"But it's not a pot is it Draco? It's like a pane of glass that has been cracked into two. Even without gluing charms it can give the illusion of one, whole pane but really, in truth, it is two separate pieces. Gluing charms, as you may know, very rarely work on glass. Once it is cracked it is broken forever. It shall never achieve what it was once before." Blaise seemed genuinely quite disappointed by this and, truth be told, Draco was as well.

"But illusions always have the ability to fail. Is it not best to at least _try _a gluing charm?" Determination was a key factor of being a good Slytherin and Draco had determination by the bucket load. It was all well and good to be ambitious but if there was no determination then no ambitions would be achieved.

"By all means, Draco, by all means. I was just making you aware of the fact that it may not work. It could even backfire. Do you not think the illusions are easier?"

"In front of others illusions maybe easier but there is always a time limit as to how long illusions can last. I do not wish for the illusion to drop and the glass to shatter."

"And I do not wish for the charm to backfire and the glass to shatter. It is a fragile ground we walk upon; putting extra pressure on it will not likely help." And that was why they worked together so well. They usually saw opposing views and were able to piece together all information. And neither one gave in to the other. But which one was to win this time? If one did win on this topic it was unlikely that their unsteady...whatever-it-was would be able to heal or even remain as it was. Both of them had to win. Meaning both of them had to lose. It made more sense to keep as they were for the moment before immediately jumping in and trying to heal the problem. Blaise would have to win first. And by looking at Blaise's face Draco knew that Blaise had also come to this conclusion.

"Fine, we try your option first. But only for a certain length of time. A week?"

"A week? Yeah right," Blaise scoffed. "A month at least."

"I see the lesser company is affecting you. Two weeks."

"No, Draco, but I fear that the voices in your head will start affecting you. I'll agree on three weeks, no less."

"The only voice that affects me is yours. Three weeks is hardly a compromise on your half; two and a half and it's a deal."

"Draco, you're so kind to me." As he said this, Blaise put his hand over his heart. "Two and a half it shall have to be then."

"Do not take it as a complement." To seal the deal they both extended a hand and shook.

"Not a complement. Got it. You'd never be able to give a complement to another living soul even if you were facing the most beautiful person in the world."

"I would never be facing the most gorgeous person in the world. That is, unless I was looking in a mirror."

"Careful there, anymore and your ego might start purring." They both smiled in amusement at each other after the banter. For the moment it was as it used to be and Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed and at ease. Maybe it wouldn't take so much effort to become friends again or whatever-they-had-been after all and maybe they could easily slip back into the roles they used to play. "So, when is it we get to have our fun with the little, lost lion?"

Checking the time Draco was shocked to find that it was nearing dinner. He wanted to check the common room first to make sure there was nothing the feline could get his inquisitive paws on that was not at all related to why he was visiting the dungeons. He was already going to ingest much information, probably already had, no reason to give him extra. And so as the common room began to empty, both he and Blaise surreptitiously checked that there was nothing of importance lying around before heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

Dinner that evening consisted for the first time in a while with Draco communicating with others. Even if this was only exchanging small insults with Blaise. The other Seventh years noticed the change in behaviour and Draco observed Greengrass' reaction closely. She sat far too intimately to Blaise for them to be able to comfortably eat their dinner and daggers would often be thrown in Draco's direction by her hazel eyes. Blaise seemed unaware or then acted so. Draco soon tired of the piercing stares and decided to take action.

"Daphne," Her face snapped around to face his from where she had been in discussion with Pansy. She didn't seem to know whether to act surprised or suspicious, unsure whether to support wide eyes or narrowed. "Is your family going to our Christmas event this year?" His voice full of innocence and curiosity.

Her brows knitted together slightly in confusion, answering with a hint of hesitancy, "Yes."

Draco berated himself for bringing _that_topic up; it just reminded him of what must be done in a month's time. But he had started it and therefore would proceed as if unaffected. "I did wonder whether Mother would invite you again after the commotion your own Mother made last year." Greengrass blushed at the recollection. Excellent. There were snickers coming from the surrounding group. Draco recognised the fact that this would not assist alleviating the enmity she had acquired for him but it put her back where she belonged.

And now maybe for a little charm? "Of course, I am glad she did invite you." He put emphasis upon the last word and let it linger in the air for a short while before continuing, "You looked exquisite and were one of my finest dance partners of the evening." Maybe that was more than just a 'little charm' but it gave the desired effect as Greengrass now blushed for an entirely different reason. This sentence caused several varied reactions from the surrounding group of Seventh years including raised eyebrows from Blaise and accusatory glances from Pansy whose eyes were zipping between Draco and Greengrass. Once everyone seemed to have broken off into separate conversations once again, when Greengrass looked back up at him, after fighting the red tinge of her cheeks away, he smiled enchantingly but his eyes shone threats causing her to look away once again.

* * *

It was finally time for Phase Three. Time to meet the lion again. Both Blaise and he were to meet the Gryffindor in the alcove at the end of the potions corridor and were going to inform him of the plan before taking him back to the common room. They had been walking down the dimly lit, dark, dank passageways of the dungeons in an awkward silence the tension as thick as the stone walls surrounding them, that was until Blaise burst into song.

"We're off to see the lion, the lonely lion..."

"Zabini, I do not need a reminder of your muggle relations."

"Cheer up Draco because... we're off to see the lion"

"What a fantastic representative of Slytherin you are; singing and dancing down the dungeon passageways." The sarcasm oozed viscously from his mouth. "Are you going to show up in the Hufflepuff common room claiming to have badger qualities? You are more a badger than James is snake, I am sure." That ceased Blaise's prancing.

"I, my once, now not so sure, friend, am one hundred and fifty percent Snake, thank you very much."

"Well you do a brilliant job at fooling people. Your arithmancy skills are diabolical."

Blaise spoke his next line pinching his nose with his head up high and his back poker straight and began to walk in a fashion that caused his robes to billow. "Hello, I am Professor Snape, oh wait no I'm not I'm Draco Malfoy." Blaise burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha. That was so amusing I'm laughing so much my face is straight." Draco replied dryly and walked past the brunette who was hunched over due to his amusement.

"Draco you're losing your touch; you've said that one before." Blaise said in between bales of laughter.

"You know, hyena, if you do not move soon we will be so late that it will not even be fashionable." Blaise was still laughing gently as they rounded the corner to the potions corridor.

Stepping up to the alcove Draco straightened his posture and brushed his robes. As he did so Blaise snorted softly, Draco shooting him a disgusted look at such behaviour. They walked into the alcove simultaneously.

* * *

Once inside Draco was shocked to find that the light was much brighter than that of the dungeons passageways and yet from the other side it had given the impression of being as dark as the starless night outside, darker even. Hiding his surprise, Draco focused his attention on the figure that stood opposite them. James was casually leaning on the far stone wall with one foot propped up against said wall. He appeared to be trying to stifle laughter, but he was failing, miserably. Draco didn't understand what he could find humorous; in his peripheral vision he could tell that Blaise had dropped into his business mode once again and was acting as he should. Deciding that Gryffindors most probably have a bizarre sense of humour, he let it drop.

"Good evening Gentlemen, so nice of you to join me." James' grin flashed white teeth in the golden glow of the lamp. He pushed himself from the wall and extended an arm. Draco nodded his greeting while shaking the other's hand. Blaise's reply was a murmured, "Evening," as he did the same. James' smile was extravagant compared with the rigid posture and statuesque faces of the Slytherins opposite him, obviously not at all dismayed by their impassive reactions. "You said you needed to speak with me before we proceed to the common room." The raised eyebrows and higher octave at the end turned the statement into a question.

"Yes," Draco inclined his head in agreement. "We have things to sort out before we leave here. Concerning your reason for being in the common room." Understanding flickered through the lion's eyes and he gestured for Draco to carry on, looking quite intrigued. "We have fabricated a reason for your perhaps unpredictable appearances in the House of the Snakes. As you offered no help it is not in your ability to alter this fabrication. The House have already heard much of this story. Therefore you need to know so that no questions are raised because two separate answers have been given."

"I know the reasons why we must have the exact same story. Maybe if you could elaborate on the story?"

Draco wasn't fond of being interrupted. Deciding that he had spoken quite enough at this present moment in time Draco allowed Blaise to tell James their story.

"You are a prodigy in potions and have come to ask Professor Snape to teach you the advanced levels of the subject. When you last visited us it was the day of your interview. Professor Snape has accepted to instruct you. Unfortunately you are unable to be here throughout all of the year due to other commitments in your life and also Professor Snape's busy schedule. This causes your tutoring to occur very haphazardly when your available periods collide. This can sometimes lead to you staying at Hogwarts overnight while brewing the potions; therefore Snape has given you permission to enter the Slytherin common room on these evenings...." Draco vaguely listened to Blaise's informative voice but his main focus was on the face of James. Although the brunette seemed to be soaking in the information like a sponge does water his expression never changed. In just the few times Draco had seen this lion he had established that although this Gryffindor tried, very hard, to mask his emotions, his eyes betrayed him. The deep blue eyes portrayed what flashed through the mind behind them. But this evening as he was told the detailed description of what he was to answer to any questions the eyes hadn't changed at all. Surely the Gryffindor would have thoughts on their story. He couldn't have managed in one short month to be able to detach his eyes from his emotions. They gleamed with his amusement just at the start of this meeting. They didn't change even as he asked his questions.

"What if the Slytherins speak to S... Professor Snape?" Draco caught the slip of the tongue but it narrowed his search down by nothing. All the Gryffindors refer to Professor Snape as Snape. The whole school does, even Draco himself sometimes refers to Severus as Snape. This little lion was quite infuriating.

"Professor Snape has been informed of this account and has agreed to support it, on one condition." Draco replied to the question allowing Blaise a break from his ramblings.

"And what condition is that?" For the first time of the evening James sounded wary and rocked back on his heels slightly, enlarging the space between them.

"That you do go and see him for tutoring potion sessions. It must be believable after all and if someone in Slytherin asks you to brew a potion for them you must be acceptable enough to be able to brew it." James' shoulders relaxed fractionally as he heard this answer. So this Gryffindor was a good brewer, or was very confident in himself with the art of potions. And what's more was the fact that he didn't seem to mind the idea of spending many hours with Severus. Wasn't Longbottom then.

"That's logical enough."

"Do you have any more questions?" Draco asked, about ready to leave the alcove and get this evening finished with. Today had been an exhaustingly long day and he just wished for it to end. On the plus side Phase Three was now complete. The final Phase of their plan had drawn to a close.

"If I'm not actually a student here why am I wearing the Slytherin robes?" As he said his enquiry James looked down and gestured towards his outfit.

"That would be because you never spoke to us about your dress sense now, wouldn't it?" Blaise was the first to reply.

"Well I hadn't already formed the agreement with you the first time you met me, had I?" James was quick to jump to his own defence. Draco noted his phasing.

Blaise held up his hand, silencing the quick to anger lion. "Now, if you had let me finish I would have explained the reason for your clothing, would have even given you a choice." Blaise was calm and collected his voice even sounded gentle yet it seemed as if he were a parent scolding his child for interrupting. "After your untimely addition to the conversation you shall not get to voice your opinion on why you wear the Slytherin uniform. The reason why you wear the Slytherin uniform is so as not to attract attention to yourself.

"First it was purely for the fact that when you came into our common room that first time you did not want to stand out too dramatically. And now you wear it for all the time that you spend within the walls of Hogwarts, Professor Snape informed you that students from the other Houses would likely take less notice or steer clear of you if you wore the emblem of the snake." Draco was secretly impressed. This had not been a part of what they had discussed the night before, Blaise's spontaneity and improvisation skills were exemplary. "Is that to your satisfaction?" Draco was able to easily recognise that that was in fact directed towards him rather than James even though Blaise never moved his body nor gaze from the lion. Draco turned his head to face Blaise and discreetly nodded his head once while at the same time the Gryffindor responded with a; "Yes, thank you."

* * *

The walk back to the common room had been even more uncomfortable and unbearable than the walk towards the potions corridor had been. It had taken a long time for Draco's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the dungeons passageways. Shadows became distorted especially with only the flickering of the flames burning every few metres on either side of the walls. Draco resisted the urge to encircle himself with his arms due to the stale, icy air that clutched at him and irritated his throat with every inspiration. Draco had been through these tunnels many times over his six years and a few months at Hogwarts yet tonight he felt trapped. He didn't understand the reason behind such thoughts and feelings, maybe he was just exhausted and his imagination had run wild, but he wished to be in the safety of the Slytherin common room, promptly.

* * *

Closing the entrance to the common room was a huge relief; it was as if a great weight had been taken off his chest, allowing him to breathe. He hoped their guest didn't stay too long; he wished to go to bed and sleep for eternity. He had to focus; there was work to do. All signs of any weakness must be banished. Taking in a large inhalation Draco took his hand off of the entrance and turned around to face the room. All eyes had snapped to them as the three had entered the lair of the Snakes. Nearly every one of his Slytherins had their gazes fixed upon the outsider. Once Draco had led the other two over to the fire many hushed whispers began in the room's surrounding occupants. The three of them sat as they had before; with Draco in his high-back chair, Blaise in his recently often vacant seat as James slumped into the sofa. Draco relished the comfort. But only for a split second.

Draco was quite astounded as Davies stood from her seat by the other Seventh Years in the corner and headed over to where the three of them sat. Once she had reached them she stood directly in front of James and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Tracey Davies. I believe I did not introduce myself to you properly the last time you were here."

James took hold of her hand and leaned closer all the while staring into her eyes as he responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tracey. I also, rudely, did not introduce myself, I'm James Prince. But please call me James." He had leant closer and closer to her as he spoke and by the time he had finished his face was just inches from her hand, the back of which he then proceeded to kiss before pulling himself away with a charming smile plastered over his features and his eyes sparkling. After smiling back hesitantly with a strawberry face Davies slowly took her hand from his loose grip and went scuttling off back towards Pansy, Greengrass and Bulstrode no doubt. Manipulation was most probably well within this Gryffindor's grasp. Taking his focus away from the vomitable handsomeness and onto what James had just said, Draco revolved the surname, 'Prince' around his head. Now there was a revelation of sorts. Yes, a name within the wizarding community but not prestigious. He couldn't put a face to the name but for some reason Severus kept flashing through his thoughts. Had Severus said something to him once about someone named Prince? He must have, but what? Maybe it was time to pay Severus a visit. Later in the week, that way it would give him the excuse of checking whether the lion was keeping his side of the bargain and visiting Snape for potions tutoring. Yes, a visit with Severus was quite in order.

* * *

After Davies had taken the initial action all the other Slytherins eased slightly and there were several who came to talk to the newcomer. As Draco and Blaise had predicted the night before there were many Questions asked. All questions they had covered the previous night. Draco sat back and mostly just watched from his chair the goings on of the common room. His main focus was their little lion. James was quite the puzzle; he was in an unusual way evasive and there was something about him that told Draco he disliked the audience. But then he seemed to be able to communicate with different people in just the right way to lure them in and he answered jovially to all questions asked even if the answers he gave were structured in a way that didn't quite reply to the query asked. His body language screamed an invitation to talk to him and yet at the same time it shouted to leave him alone. His face shone trustworthiness but it seemed as if there was a separate face, a face empowered by a smirk that said 'I dare you.' It was both an invitation and a challenge. There was so much ambiguity about him. Just like the fact that he leads two lives.

But why? He had spoken about the war. That was his apparent reason for entering the lair of the snakes. Why would someone go to such lengths? Was he a Death Eater with a dummy, sent to do the Dark Lord's bidding before he can get that prize he wants? Who would really go to such lengths just to receive a tattoo? A painful one at that. Or was he so against the Dark Lord that he would go to such lengths? Maybe it was an admirer of Potter's, trying to get into the good books of the Golden Boy and attach themselves to the fame and fortune that was Potter. But somehow Draco just could not see Weasley doing something like this, he would most probably, no definitely, prefer to kiss Potter's arse in front of the whole school in the Great Hall than he was to delve into the world that was Slytherin. Although that's hardly a comparison seeing as the red head practically already does the former, on a regular basis.

But, what about Potter himself? He had the motive, that was unquestionable. But Potter wouldn't have agreed so readily to be taught by Snape. This was just one of many pieces that didn't fit this puzzle. The Golden Boy was just that; the most idolised, absolute Gryffindor there was and ever could be. The Boy Who Lived wouldn't be able to spend one day in the dungeons and live to see the light again to tell his tale. Unlike the numerous times he has escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord. But that was most definitely a point to be made about his choice in the upcoming war; if the Dark Lord couldn't beat Potter, how incompetent a Lord of Darkness he was. He couldn't even kill a harmless baby. Or not so harmless as the case may be. Even Draco, himself, had been in uncountable duels with the Gryffindor and had sometimes even been the victor.

Focussing once more on the events around him Draco noticed that the First and Second years had already gone to their dormitories. Half past nine then. That was quite late enough for one evening to be in the presence of James, the lion in snake's skin. And Draco also still needed to collect his essay from the Third and Fourth Years this evening. It was quite startling really; the large group James had surrounding him. His Slytherins never usually got so excited about visitors. They often treated any new additions to the House with wariness and for weeks a new snake could receive only glares. Of course there were always exceptions. This is usually because of the person's family's prestige or wealth. But James didn't necessarily have either. But then if they thought he was exceptional at potions maybe it was for future reference?

Deciding that it was time to bring this evening's meeting to an end, Draco asked, "What time was it, James, that you said you needed to go back to the potion you were brewing?" It was questioned in an even voice, allowing none of the others to understand any hidden meanings. James looked at the time and was shocked enough that his eyes widened. Draco didn't mind this, it only added to the act.

James looked up at him and said over some protests, "Now, otherwise I'll be unable to salvage the potion. I best be going. It was nice to meet you all, I hope we speak again soon." He smiled extravagantly as he stood and languidly stretched like the cat he was supposed to be and headed for the entrance. With a last wave the brunette was gone. At least he could act and be convincing. There were even louder protests about his leave and some excited chatter about the lion. Draco had had quite enough for one day.

"Who do you think you are?" He called. The room silenced immediately. "I do not believe it is in the nature of a Slytherin to whine. Quite disgustingly vulgar behaviour. As Prince said himself, he shall be back; there is no need for such performances." Many of the faces coloured slightly. "Third and Fourth Years, I require your essay. I do hope you hadn't thought I had forgotten." A couple of the Third year girls went hurrying off to their dormitory to fetch the parchment. The room's volume had gradually increased to that of its norm by the time they were back. After taking the parchment Draco thought that they should be grateful he was in no mood to assess it where he stood and read it aloud to the rest of the occupants in the common room. Instead he nodded his head and departed to his room with the idea of sleeping for the rest of the century.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading, I will get Chapter Eight up as quick as possible! It would be lovely if you could review :). If you have any questions I will try to answer them as best I can.

So Draco is rather close to who James is, is he not? I wasn't plannig on him knowing quite so soon, but it just fitted nicely there. Not there yet though.

I am sorry If there were any mistakes during this chapter and any others, I am beta-less. If I am doing something incorrect with anything like my punctuation, spelling, grammer etc. please let me know! thank you.

x


	8. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing to do with the Harry Potter world! Although James is kind of my own little creation. :)

**Author's Notes:** Hey all, I am sooooooo sorry for my incredibly late update! And this probably isn't the best chapter in the world to make up for it, I apologise profusely! Well as a little recap of the story; in chapter seven we had the kind of make up between Draco and Blaise but we also had the appearance of James in the Slytherin common room with explanations and all :) well I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be glorious and thank you to all those who already have; a big hearty hug to you, James style.

**In the Skin of a Slytherin**

**Chapter Eight – The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us**

The days of November were flying by with the speed of the Hogwarts express, being just as cloudy and overcrowded as such. Draco was surprised he had had the time to breathe let alone anything else as he watched light turn to darkness with incredible haste and likewise from dark back to light, he felt as if he was a bystander to his own life as he observed that same life flash in front of his eyes. He could not remember the last time he had been able to float and be carried away by the waves that were his thoughts. He felt as if he had reached some land; a hard, steep cliff climbing up into the atmosphere infinitely. His thoughts were the frothing, foaming waves below which crashed brutally but ineffectively against the dark barrier. Each wave more painful than the last and just as futile. But he had no period to do anything about the constant, ferocious battle within his mind; he had too much to do with too little a time.

It was all James' fault. His and Blaise'. The brunette lion had spent so much time within the dark confines of the Slytherin common room, he was furniture. And the most troublesome section of this; the snakes adored him. They looked to him as if he were a divine being, the devotion gleaming out of their eyes full strength. It had taken James a very infinitesimal amount of time to convert the green and sliver ties. It didn't matter who it was his audience was; he was able to handle them in just the correct way to win their hearts and, most importantly, minds. He seemed unbelievably well informed about all the occupants of the Slytherin House and seemed very quick to recover any mistakes he made, which were, unfortunately, few. There were obviously, and thank goodness, those like Draco himself who were still suspicious about the mysterious guest. If not, Draco would have been severely worried about whether his snakes were all secretly gullible Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in disguise. He fought the urge to shudder at the thought of _that_ scenario. It was bad enough one Gryffindor being allowed access to the dungeons let alone a House-full.

If Draco hadn't had his hands full of Hairy Lions (James) and Hufflepuffy Snakes (mainly Blaise but devastatingly several others fell into this category of late) he had been attending classes or meals, doing homework (this activity in particular had been very lacking on his part, work was sometimes not done until only two days before it was to be handed in and he had not been reading ahead in his studies either. Granger was sure to have better NEWT results at this rate.) or then he had been testing his team's ability to the extreme. Their first match was set just after the Christmas holidays and he wanted them ready; Gryffindor would not, could not win this year! There had been several occasions in which Draco had been needed because of Head Boy purposes as well. Then, of course, like every other human being ever to walk the Earth, Draco still needed to sleep. But then again all this activity was useful at suppressing the oppressing, ominous thoughts that would cloud his mind of the impending, inescapable events that were, with each swift tick of the clock, nearing rapidly like a live bomb.

At the present moment in time Draco sat in his usually high-backed, black leather chair within the confines of the common room, willing the warm glow of the flickering flames to soak into his skin. As had fleetingly become the norm, James sat sprawled across the sofa with his devoted fans clinging to his every, most probable lying, word. Draco allowed the sounds of the voices to wash over him only very slightly aware of words that were said, just listening for anything of interest but that was very improbable. Blaise sat in his own chair, intently listening and, more often than not, contributing to the conversation that wove throughout the group. The incessant chatter was only donating to give Draco an even greater headache and he had more important things to focus his thrashing mind upon...

There had been several times in the past few weeks in which it had only been James, Blaise and he. These usually consisted of business talks about their deal. Firming any blurry edges that had been brought into the light by both sides of the agreement. Stories and lies were conjured and developed into strings of complex spider cobwebs. One of the topics brought out to bask in the open sun's excruciatingly heated gaze was the matter of what Draco was to do about his allegiance with his parents.

James had said that he would not be able to wholly protect Draco if that allegiance was kept, but he had also said that with this inevitable war neutrality may not be an option. The Dark Lord would not spare those too cowardly to join his cause. This caused Draco a dilemma; the main trait of a Slytherin was self-preservation, in the incident of a war a Slytherin would sway to the side with the devastatingly obvious advantage. But this war was between a seventeen year old, barely of age boy, who truth be told looked like the living dead and seemed that he could break at any moment, with an uncanny source of luck anyone had ever possessed in the history of all time and a reborn, repeatedly out manoeuvred by said seventeen year old boy who was in various degrees of inexperience at the time, cosmetically altered snake-man who had named himself Lord Voldemort. Out of that, which side was the one that was the outstanding number one to win?

Precisely, neither. So Draco had to use this to his advantage, if he could not be a non-committal neutral, then he would have to play both fields. If you can't beat them, join them. But how was he to play both fields? James would no doubt have to know about his allegiance with his parents and their snake-faced Lord, but what would the brunette do with that information? Call Dumbledore, the pied-piper, down upon Draco, or would he tell the Dark Lord of Draco's true servitude to him. Really Draco needed to know who their lion was. He needed a definite answer as to which side James' allegiance truly lay. And the waves thrashed even harder.

Getting no further with any plans of action, especially with the cacophony of the room's other occupants, Draco decided to lay such motions aside. Not that he really had the time to be doing such but there was absolutely no chance of him being able to think clearly while in such thunderous surroundings. And so he solely focussed his attention on the conversation enveloping him, almost rolling his eyes when he recognised that the voice of the person speaking at that moment belonged to none other than Blaise. Quite bored already of the drivel that dripped from the brunettes mouth, which could, quite easily have escaped from the other end for all Draco cared, he tried to catch the attention of James. It was nearing the end of James' session for the night and Draco was quite ready to fall into his bed and be engulfed by the supreme feather quilt as he gently drifted off into a dreamless sleep; such a welcoming invitation that was. Now, just to catch James' eye.

* * *

The only advantage Draco could see of James visiting the snakes' pit so often was the fact that he was able to study the lion. James visited most nights of the week, for the fewer nights he didn't arrive the fewer excuses he had to make; Slytherins were exceptionally curious creatures and wished to know _everything_. And although James had been an originally unusually difficult person to understand and decipher he was beginning to pick up the specific traits of the lion. Like the slightly widened eyes if he made one of those occasional mistakes, gentle fiddling with the hems of his shirt when nervous, Draco had once observed James clench his fist, causing the movement of muscles in his forearm, when he had strongly disagreed with someone. Then there was the wiggling of his toes, visible even through his shoes, as he tried to combat boredom. They were all very subtle movements that rarely lasted a minute but they were there all the same. The only disappointment with this subtlety was the fact that it was very difficult to pinpoint who the Gryffindor really was. Not only was his body language nondescript but he was also exceedingly careful as to his phrasing and sentencing. Sentences were ambiguous and phrases quite ordinary. James seemed more like a snake than any of Draco's Slytherins, maybe even more so than several of his Slytherins combined. It was infuriating.

Draco sat at the Slytherin Table for breakfast. Not that he had actually looked at let alone touched any of the cuisine laid out in front of him. His eyes were fixed intently upon the Gryffindor Table. Once again the Golden Boy was not present, most probably with the belief that he was far superior to all other attendants of Hogwarts to do such a thing as eat with them. The other two of the trio at quietly huddled together conversing animatedly in hushed tones. Most of the Seventh Years, he had noted, were looking particularly tired on this dreary morning; the dark circles under their eyes evident even from across the great expanse of the hall along with their inelegant yawns that reminded Draco of the animals they were named after. They were all so blatant with their hearts being carried around on their sleeves.

"Earth to Draco Malfoy," Blaise's amused voice accompanied his tanned hand waving in front of Draco's face. Snapping out of his gaze at the table home to red and gold, Draco instead directed a scowl in the vicinity of the brunette Slytherin. In response Blaise flashed a huge toothy grin towards Draco before switching his attention to the food upon the table. "So, Draco, what are your plans for this fine Saturday?" Blaise asked as he decided upon toast for his breakfast.

In reply Draco looked up at the overcast, dull ceiling of the Great Hall and raised an eyebrow. "I have an assignment that needs completing and it's my turn to do the rounds today." Sometimes being Head Boy really was a lifesaver, especially for headaches.

"Aww, but Draco, you did the rounds last weekend, surely it's someone else's turn." And on the other occasions, being able to lie was a necessity. Waving away Blaise's whining complaint, Draco went back to lion watching which was rapidly becoming his favourite past time.

* * *

Sunday evening rolled around with no signs of James since the Friday prior. It had only been a couple of days but the whole of the House knew of his absence and it was unusual to go a day without at least two letters from the lion even if he was unable to make it that evening to go to the snakes' pit, especially so. Blaise was becoming quite insufferable with his worries and Draco himself was exceptionally curious as to the sudden disappearance of the Gryffindor.

"But, Draco, what happens if he's been caught and held captive? What if they are torturing him? He'll tattle; we're all _doomed, _doomed I tell you!" Blaise's imagination carried him away.

"Zabini, shut up." Draco snapped, quite irritable. He basked in the silence for a minute before calming Blaise, "Look, if he doesn't show up by tomorrow we will go and visit Professor Snape. No one angers Severus and lives to tell the tale and Snape likes to know everything. James has been having lessons with him and must have a fantastic excuse if he does not go." Blaise calmed down slightly after that.

* * *

Monday morning brought new panic to Blaise, although less obvious due to the public area, due to the main article of the _Prophet_. Draco had soon pried the newspaper out of the other's clutches to read for himself what the brunette was so fussed about. Taking in the surrounding room's occupants it was obvious that Blaise was not the only one affected by the day's headlines; there were many whispered conversations all with grave faces, some little First years had even started to cry along with some older Hufflepuffs.

_The War All Over Again?_

_We have just received word of an attack that happened on Saturday night and during the early hours of yesterday morning. After over a year of no sightings or news of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nor any Death Eaters it is with sadness that we have to tell you that they have begun to attack once again. And just like before, the targets of the first attack are a muggleborn family. It was late on Saturday night that the wards of the Farthing family were breached. Sarah Farthing, a muggleborn who owned a book store containing both muggle and wizardry books, lived with her muggle husband and two children. It is unlikely that Farthing ever had any prior contact with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but she was his intended target. Terribly, none of the family survived the attack, the children only being nine and six. This is horrific news and our hearts go out to all those close to these innocent people whose lives were tragically cut short. _

_Aurors were called out to the location but were unfortunately too late; by the time they had arrived not only had all lives been lost but there were no death eaters on the scene to arrest. This is scarily a re-enactment of the first war and fear is consuming the country of the predicaments that lie ahead. But with such a slow response from our services, is it not something that we need to focus upon? How many more lives will be lost before our services are questioned and improved? _

So the Dark Lord had started acting once again. The threat of war seemed all the more ominous; there was so little time for Draco to come up with his own plan of action. People were already being murdered, children were being killed due to their type of blood. Alright, Draco believed that he was purer than muggleborns; the magic running through his veins was untainted with the abnormal blood of muggles, his chance of being born a squib being so much lower than that of a child with muggle blood, but no one deserved to be killed. There were other ways of making sure that pureblood traditions were carried on throughout the generations even with the additions of muggleborns rather than killing them. For the first time in many weeks did Draco know upon which side his allegiance swayed. And for that he would most probably, however hard it was for him to accept it, need the protection James offered. Now, where was the scrawny lion when you needed him?

* * *

The whole of Monday passed by with, again, no news from James. And that was why Draco sat in Severus' office at nine in the evening nursing a warm beverage of some description. Taking in the aroma he noted that it smelt very earthy, like the smell of soil in a wood. He had to force himself from scrunching his nose up at such a notion. The consistency was very much like that of water, the viscosity practically insignificant. The colour being a clear, pale brown with the hint of pink. Draco was always wary of taking one of Severus' concoctions, not for the fact that they could be potentially harmful as Severus was always very careful with what he allowed people to have, more for the fact that he never really knew their effects; he did not wish to be drinking a truth serum nor a sleeping draught or anything like the such that put him at a disadvantage.

"So what was it, Draco, that you wished to speak to me about?" Severus said as he took his place opposite Draco at his desk. Draco placed his cup down onto the dark wooden desk, which was marred in many locations from its prolonged use. Severus sounded quite tired as he rubbed his temples, most likely trying to expel a headache caused by the cacophony of the many students along with the intense fumes inhaled throughout the day. Draco really wouldn't wish to have Severus' job; although he highly enjoyed the art of potion making the fumes really were horrendous and then trying to teach a load of idiots how to brew sufficiently within the confines of those fumes.

"Sorry, Severus, you know I do not usually intrude upon your free time but there are a few questions that are quite pressing." Severus was one of the few people Draco would willingly apologize to, was one of the few people he held the utmost respect for.

"I expected as much, do carry on." Severus replied. The dark eyes of the professor trailed down to the drink abandoned upon the desk. "Do drink, Draco, it shall be good for you."

"What is it?" Draco enquired before asking one of the main questions probing his mind. "I heard something in passing a little while back and it was familiar but I can't put my finger on where from, I was wondering if you could help."

"I haven't named it as of yet, still needs some fine tuning. Could be used as an everyday beverage to clear the mind. Good for just before sleeping. I can only offer my services if you tell me what you would like for me to help you with."

"Going into the production of herbal teas now are we?" Draco teased lightly and received a scowl in response. "It's a name I heard, I think you may have mentioned it years ago; Prince?" Draco watched intently and was satisfied to see Severus' right eye twitch and his jaw to clench; that was Severus' telltale sign that he was shocked by something. Draco raised his eyebrows in enquiry showing that he had seen a significance of the name to Severus.

Snape sighed before answering, "Yes, I know of the name Prince." Draco waited patiently for the professor to elaborate. "Are you going to drink that?" An elevated eyebrow was the response to the diversion. Draco was not going to be distracted from the answer, however hard Severus tried. Severus finally gave in with a small huff. "You may remember me telling you once about an Eileen Prince." The Head of Slytherin House paused for any reaction from Draco. The name rang bells but once again he couldn't quite pinpoint why. After seeing Draco's continually blank face, Severus carried on. "It was when you were very little, you asked me about the game Gobstones. Of course, only after playing a game could we actually listen to a story and hear the rules." Severus' tone had taken up a distant quality to it, obviously lost within his memories. Draco knew that his Godfather was teetering all around the edge, not actually answering the question, but he allowed for it. "Such a stubborn child you were, Draco. Wasn't helped by the fact that your mother spoiled you incessantly. I remember when you..." to a degree. He cleared his throat, telling Severus to get back to the point. "Some things never change." Snape muttered before carrying on, "As I was saying, Eileen Prince; I told you a long story about how she was the captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones team, how she earned that captaincy and how they played, so on and so forth." As Severus said this some distant memories did float back to Draco, but Severus had very rarely called her Eileen Prince instead referring to her as......

Draco sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as he allowed the very rare event of showing his shock on his face. His mind travelled at the speed of light, reeling at what this meant. But what did it mean? "I see the puzzle has clicked into place. Was that all Draco?" the professor's voice could hardly be heard against all the clogs turning loudly within his head. Shaking his head slightly, Draco dispelled the overpowering thoughts and focused on the present. He still had other information to gather. And he had thought the next information would be the more difficult and complex.

"Sorry, no I still have other questions. Not linked to the first. About James; he hasn't been present for the past three days and we have not heard a single utterance from him. I was wondering if you knew anything about this."

"I had been expecting such a question. Both James and myself have been extremely busy of late, with other, more pressing matters to deal with. It may still be several days before your guest is able to enter the dungeons again. Now is that all? I do believe the hour is getting quite late and I have to tend to some potions before I can go to bed." Draco stood silently, understanding that he was unwelcome and with a final farewell was on his way to unravel some mysteries with the new information he had retained.

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** By the way anyone who has forgotten etc. Eileen Prince is Severus' Mother. :) Really sorry for the short chapter, will really try to make the next one uber special. Maybe a bigger feature of James, I don't think he spoke at all in this chapter :O the horror! Well tata for now.


End file.
